Demons Fate
by Blaze-Moon
Summary: Hiei Jaganshi has only just begun to find out what trouble really is.
1. Chapter 1: Theft

Welcome to Demons Fate. I am your host, Sunset-Guardian.

Due to someone stealing my original name, I am forced to go by Blaze-Moon.

But fear not, for the name I go by has no relevance to the story.

Please, enjoy your stay.

...

Seeing as how Hiei is being stubborn at the current moment, I will do the disclaimer myself.

I, Sunset-Guardian, do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or its characters. I do, however, own Kieva Thorn and the thief

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Name: Kieva(key-vah) Thorn

Age: 17

Appearance: Long blue hair, light blue eyes, and fair skin.

Weapon of choice: A sword by the name of Crescent Blade

Attitude: Usually to yourself, really quiet, not giving full answers. You like to mess around with people's minds, while fighting them or not, it doesn't matter to you. You like to seem weak until the right time to strike during battle, also confusing your opponent. One word answers are your specialty unless you're trying to trick someone, or mess with their mind. You hide just about all of your emotions. Oh, and you never turn down a challenge.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_Come on Kieva, this is nothing... You can do it..._ You are currently sneaking past motion sensors, and infra red lasers after disconnecting the feed of the security cameras. Sneaking in? Piece of pie. Disconnecting wires? Newborn play. Sneaking past motion sensors and crap? Not as easy as seen on the monitors... Getting rid of the guards so you'll be able to finish the job with ease? Knock them out. Easy as taking candy from a newborn tadpole. Dares? Who wouldn't complete them? You were almost to the Stella Crystal when you heard some footsteps in the hallway. _Didn't I get everyone?_ Then it hit you... _The bathrooms..._ Going into the mens restroom to knock out guys who may be taking a pee? No way in Jupiter would you do that! _Think fast... Trip the sensors and tell everyone I'm here, or let the guy see me about to take the Stella Crystal and get shot at... Wow... So many choices..._ You shrug to yourself and keep being careful of the sensors as you get closer to the crystal. The footsteps stopped.

You stand completely still, waiting to hear something. Anything. You hear nothing. A sudden _**Thud**_ sounded in the hallway. He passed out? No way. Knocked out? Heh. You're the only one in there. Right? You turn your head and see a guy standing in the doorway. He hasn't noticed you. Good thing you came in the other door, which was opposite him. He opened a panel in the wall. You could see his light blue hair. He was in a black jumpsuit. Tight. He cut a couple wires in the space the panel was guarding. Scissors? You would think so. He used claws. You specifically recall seeing claws on his hand. The only thing that came to mind next was simple. Rational. Logical even. It was a demon. Why? Who knows. You're just trying to steal this crystal because it was a challenge that you couldn't do it. Remembering the challenge, you got a grin. Before the demon guy stood up to scan the room with his eyes, you darted toward the crystal as silent as a wolf running in the forest during a monsoon. No sound. You snatched the crystal and darted out the door. No security sounded. None. The guy actually cut everything that had to do with security in the room. _Good timing._ You got out of the museum quickly and quietly. No one would ever know that you were there.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

You walked into your classroom five minutes early. Everyone that was in there stared at you. You've always been at **least** fifteen minutes late. At most, the whole period. Or the whole day with the exception of lunch. Lunch, what a mysterious thing. Why do people enjoy it so much? You still have no idea in Jersey about that. You sat in your seat, which was anywhere you wanted it to be, next to the girl that said that you couldn't steal anything of value. Which, the Stella Crystal was top notch value. Every girl always had their eyes on it when they went to the museum. Why? Who knows, and who cares? Not you. Never really you. You tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to you. She was also shocked that you were in class five minutes early instead of late. You took the Stella Crystal out of your pocket and showed it to her so only she could see it. She gawked at it. You smirk. "Challenge done." You say simply and put it back in your pocket. She had the look of a total idiot. It suited her. She challenged you by saying that you couldn't steal anything. And you beat her.

Happy with your work, you decided to stay in class. Let her look stupid, and enjoy it. She was right about everything in class. But in reality, she got everything wrong. Proven by you. The bell rang and everyone took their seats. Except for one person, who was standing beside you, waiting for you to move. You look up at him to see what he wants, and he saw that it was you. He walked over to an empty desk and sat, not wanting to bother with you. Ten minutes into class, you were bored stiff. You were leaning back in your chair with your feet up on your desk. So far, you've counted all of the dots on the ceiling, seen how many people were in class, and you have also had time to actually hear a little of what the teacher was saying. Bored? Right. That's not right. That's minimizing it. You were way over bored. So you started to daydream.

The room was dark. All of the walls were deep blue, and the floor and ceiling were black. The girls were all wearing yellow. Not the cool yellow, but the ugly yellow. All of the guys were wearing lime green tuxedos. The teacher. Wow. The teacher was in the stupidest looking clown outfit imaginable. He starting dancing. The girls started doing the hula. The boys started doing the robot, the stupid way, not the cool way. The teacher started to do the Barbie song. What was it called...? It said something like, 'I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world. Like I'm plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me anywhere.' Stupid does not fit this scene. This was hilarious. You were sitting normally in your chair, dressed in your normal blue shirt with your black pants. But the rest of the class. Wow. You started laughing.

Too late, everyone heard you laugh a little. You snapped out of your daydream and looked around. Everyone was staring at you. Not only was the teacher giving a lecture, but you actually laughed a little. Out loud. You don't know what else to ask them, so you go with, "what?" Everyone looked back to the front of the room. The teacher was also staring at you. He turned back to the chalk board to continue lecturing when you looked up at him.

The rest of the day was normal. You skipped class. Every class. You went to lunch. Then you went up to the roof of the school. You already walked around the whole town while you were skipping class. You have never went up to the roof though. It was still just to close to school for comfort. When you got into the stairwell right near the door to the roof, you heard talking. The first voice was deep. Uncaring. Cold. Demonic. When you heard the voice, you realized that you were sensing the presence of a demon for a few minutes now. You just didn't care, so you didn't notice until now. The second voice was normal. Human. Idiotic though. You've heard the second voice before though. Where was it...? Ah yes, class. Wait... Class? A kid in your class knows about demons? Wow. You cared so little about your class that you didn't even notice that a kid in your class has spirit energy. Now just to place that voice... It was that Urameshi kid. Now what was his first name again? Oh yeah, Yusuke. It was Yusuke Urameshi that was up there. Wait... **That** punk has spirit energy? Wow... You missed out on a lot by not paying attention.

The first voice, the demons voice, you couldn't place though. New demon in town? Probably not. You probably just haven't paid enough attention to notice him. You started to listen in to their conversation, seeing as how you didn't even guess at some punk like Yusuke having spirit energy. Let alone talking to a demon. You heard the demon say something about the Stella Crystal... A mission... And 'let's get it done fast'... Yusuke said something like, 'why doesn't Kawenma handle more things on his own'... Wait... Kawenma... _I've heard that name before..._ Then you remember the name. It isn't Kawenma, but Koenma. Now where does that name ring a bell...? You shrug it off and keep listening through the door. It was silent. Strange. Weren't those two just talking? _Was I found out...?_ Nah. Couldn't have been found out. You're to good to get found eavesdropping.

The door opened. You took a step forward, reaching for the knob like the door was still closed. You stop and look forward to see who had opened the door. A guy with black hair that was reaching to the sky and black eyes, wearing all black, was standing there. You could see Yusuke standing a few feet behind the guy. The guy's the demon. You knew you were right. You saw that Yusuke had a serious expression. Not his usual stuck-up expression. When he saw you, he was surprised, you could tell. "What are you doing up here, Kieva?" You looked at Yusuke, who just asked you what you were doing.

"Walking." You tell him in your famous one-word-answer way. Apparently, the demon didn't care. Or, he knew you were lying. Nah. No one can see through your one-word-answer strategy. You looked at the demon, and you heard Yusuke saw something to him. You didn't really listen, so all you caught was 'don't... Hiei... threat... none...'

After you caught a few words of what Yusuke said, you guessed that the demons name was Hiei. I mean, come on. No word you know is Hiei, so it must be the demons name. "Why were you eavesdropping on us?" Whoa, big surprise. The demon, Hiei, is a right-to-the-point kind of guy. Wow... So unique...

You just cross your arms across your chest and look at Hiei. Who does this moron think he is? Little Miss America? At that suggestion, you couldn't help but see an image of Hiei in your head. Pink dress with ruffles. No, to un-Hiei. Periwinkle? Yeah. A long, wedding-style, periwinkle dress with ruffles. His hair down. Nah. His hair would have to be in pigtails. High heels. Lavender. Yeah, that would do the trick. Two-inch lavender high heels. What else? Oh yeah, lipstick. And blush. How about some eyeliner? Yeah... That's perfect... Extraordinary, The image is so clear in your mind. This demon wearing a long, wedding-style periwinkle dress with ruffles, his hair in pigtails, two-inch lavender high heels, hot pink eye shadow, some pinkish blush, and lava red lipstick. Perfect. _It suits him._ Then an image of Yusuke flashed into your head. A lime green tuxedo. Nah, doesn't fit with Mrs. Hiei. Pink? No... Orange? Yeah, deep orange. Flame orange. No! Can't let him look cool! Okay... A bright, neon brown! Oh, heckers yes! With pink flower pictures all over it! Then, how about... Orange boots. Yeah, bright neon orange biker boots. And sold! Beautiful Hiei wearing a long, wedding-style periwinkle dress with ruffles, his hair in pigtails, two-inch lavender high heels, hot pink eye shadow, some pinkish blush, and lava red lipstick with Gentleman Yusuke wearing his bright, neon brown tuxedo with pink flowers all over it and his bright neon orange biker boots at the alter in church. A demon marriage in church? Priceless. They kiss. They are now, officially, Mr. And Mrs. Urameshi, who are going on a honeymoon. In Mexico!

You snap out of your little marriage fantasy and get a really small smirk. To your surprise, Hiei was now glaring at you. The, if-looks-could-kill type of glare. What a creepy sight... Hiei glaring the if-looks-could-kill glare while in his wedding outfit. He glared even harder at you. _Oh great... A mind-reader..._ You couldn't stand people reading your thoughts. But, him reading your thoughts and seeing himself as Mrs. Urameshi in a wedding dress for morons to wear. You guess it was alright for him to see that. "Eavesdropping? Me? Are you sure?" You had a slight smile, that told him that you felt wrongly accused. He just continued with his cold death glare. He doesn't buy it. Crap.

"You're right. I am a mind reader. Now tell us why you were eavesdropping." Jeez... This guy needs a girl friend. He's **way** to uptight. Right to the point is not the way to make friends. You just remained silent for a minute.

When Hiei saw that you were going to stay silent, he was going to grab you and strangle the life out of you. You could tell that's what he wanted to do by the look in his eye. "No." Was your ever simple response to his question. He didn't like you. At all.

"How do you know I'm a demon?" He was getting irritated. He was getting irritating. You didn't want to answer him at all, so you turned and started walking down the stairs.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

That will be all for the first chapter. I hope it was something you enjoyed, and that you look forward to more of the story.


	2. Chapter 2: What Crystal?

Welcome to chapter two of Demons Fate.

I am proud to announce that a few people have put this story in their alerts, made it one of their favorites, and/or reviewed.

Being proud as I am, I now have more determination in finishing this story, and making it worth while.

Please, relax, enjoy the humor.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

After only taking a couple steps, Hiei was in front of you. He still had that cold glare plastered on his face. You abhor being glared at like that. _Bugger off, punk._ You know that he heard you because he got so irritated he looked like he was going to punch right through your gut. You didn't want to deal with this right now, but you couldn't help but enjoy how easy it was to irritate him. You take a step forward, thinking he would take a step back. Nope. He's stubborn, he didn't move. You get a really small smile.

Apparently, he didn't see you as the type to smile. You saw slight surprise in his eyes. You couldn't help it. You lift your arm toward him and brush your hand against his cheek. He jumped a foot back, glaring at you, but also a hint of surprise and confusion in his eyes. Your smile turned into a smirk. You turn back around and take a step forward. You could feel the tension Hiei was feeling dwindle a little. When you got back up to the door, you look over your shoulder and see that he was about to follow you, or get in front of you. So you blow him a kiss and step onto the roof. _Baka._ You smirk and jump off of the roof. You could tell that he was standing perfectly still. Until you called him a baka, that is. He was looking down from the rail on the roof. You were still smirking slightly when you landed on your feet, perfectly. If a human took a guess, you were an athlete. If a demon took a guess, you were a demon. You couldn't help but smirk at that thought. Two way different opinions about the same person.

After a couple seconds of standing still after landing, you started to walk away from the school. You couldn't have cared more if Hiei was stunned. I mean, come on, why would you even **want** to care about something as stupid as that. You took a right into an alley before even thinking about it. You didn't care where you were walking, so long as you were walking. When you got halfway into the alley, you were pushed up against the wall. Why? Who cares. You looked at who pushed you against the wall. _Great... _A rapist in this part of town. Who would've thought? You would've. If you paid more attention. The guy was about to kiss you. _Ew..._ You were about to slug him a good one, but someone did that before you got the chance. You looked at who did it, and you saw one of the idiots from school. What was his name... Ah yes, Kuwabara. He was the rival to... Ah... Who was it again...? Oh, right. Yusuke and him are rivals. If they're rivals, that means that he's not just a normal human, right? You sensed a little spirit energy on him. You were right. Yet another punk has spirit energy. Why only the punks? No one will ever know. He had a stupid grin on his face. You caught a couple words that he said, but you didn't really care, so you started to walk away.

When night came, you were laying down on a roof, watching the stars. You always watched the stars for a couple of hours before doing anything else. You jumped off the roof and started heading to the park. No one was there at this time of night, so you liked it. When you got there, the moon was shining down onto the lake. The moons reflection in the water always calmed you down. You didn't know why, but you honestly didn't care. Pulling the Stella Crystal out of your pocket, you sat down on the grass, and leaned against a tree. The crystal was glowing, which was pretty odd. It wasn't glowing at any other time. Why now? The crystal was also giving off warmth. You wanted to throw it into the lake. Instead of throwing it away, you just put it back into your pocket.

Sleep. What a useless thing. Why people enjoy it, is way beyond you. A twig snapped on the ground behind you. You got up and looked to what was there. It was Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and pretty boy. What in Jupiter was that pretty boys name... Kurama, that's it. Why was a baka, two idiots, and a pretty boy in one spot? Why were they trying to sneak up on you in the middle of the night? If only you knew. Kuwabara said something to Kurama. You only caught 'are you sure' from his question. Then Hiei looked dead at you. He once again carried the if-looks-could-kill glare. He wants revenge, you know it. Yusuke probably wants answers. Kuwabara probably wants a brain. Kurama probably wants to look and act like a man for once in his life. Then it happened, and you couldn't help it.

Hiei and Yusuke were in their wedding outfits. Kurama was in a neon pink tuxedo. His hair was spiked up. Talk about long hair standing on end! He had silver high heels and green lipstick. Glittery, oceanic green lipstick. Kuwabara was in a wedding dress. It was sunset orange with pictures of grey spiders all over it. He had tan basketball shoes on with the laces and tongues missing. He had navy blue lipstick and royal purple blush on. Mr. And Mrs. Urameshi started doing the tango, and Mr. And Mrs. Minamino started doing a lap dance to one another. You cracked a smirk. This was just too good. If only you had a mind camera.

When you snapped out of your little fantasy, you saw Hiei glaring so coldly, so viciously, so demonically, at you... It was hysterical. You could still see them all in their outfits. And Hiei glaring at you like that while doing the tango with 'her' husband was just over the top, drop dead hilarious. You smiled a little. You couldn't help it. Hiei and Yusuke thought that you were up to something, you could tell. They had the what-is-she-planning look in their eyes. And people ask why you don't smile more often. It's because of a couple different reasons. One, you just don't want to because there's nothing funny to smile at. Two, when you do smile, people think that you're up to something. Which is, actually, most of the time, right. You clear the smile off of your face and give them the what-do-you-want type of look.

Hiei spoke up first. How unusual... "You have the Stella Crystal, right?" You hate him being so straight forward. You wish you could just dive into his head and rearrange all of his mind. It would be all black. The dull type of black. You would rearrange it to a sturdy, neon pink with a bright yellow smiling sun and daisies and grass and clear baby blue sky. Maybe a couple clouds here and there. Yeah, puffy white clouds. Shaped like bunnies and rocking horses. Also, the daisies would be singing. Hm. Simple And Clean. Yeah, they would be singing Simple And Clean from Kingdom Hearts. Not a bad song. But not his type of song. Which would be perfect for his rearranged mind!

You saw him glare at you once again with a harsh, vicious, cold, death glare. It's just to good to be true, how worked up he gets over these simple things. Mind readers, be warned. Do not enter Kievas mind unless you want to get riled up over nothing big. "Why?" You finally answer him. But not to his liking, and very much so to your liking, with another question. He hated you doing that. So you loved it.

He sighed, trying to clear all of his aggravation. You imagined him in a pink swan ballet uniform. Dancing with Kuwabara, who was in a Barney the Dinosaur tutu. On stage, in front of everyone in town, on National Television. He glared dead at you. "Stop doing that, now! Before I kill you!" He was such a whiner. You've known him for such a short time, but you already knew him like you knew the sun. Hey, is that a new solar flare?

You look at him, with an innocent expression. "What did I do...?" You couldn't believe you had it in you. You actually asked that question with innocence! Perfect.

Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were all looking at Hiei. "Yeah, what **did** she do Hiei?" Yusuke was the one to ask this. You thought Kurama would, but no, it was Yusuke that did. Hiei looked back at them.

You could tell Hiei wanted to just slice them all in half right then and there. You were aggravating him that bad. The first one on his 'to kill' list was you though. You knew it, and you were proud of it. "She's been imagining us all in stupid little outfits." Taking a second to read their minds, he then continued. "Kuwabara, you were in a dress, and in a tutu." He smirked a little. He just edged on Kuwabara, great. That's the last thing you needed. Mrs. Monkey brain Kuwabara getting irritated and jumping all over the place, in search of a banana gun.

You couldn't help but smirk at that. Kuwabara dressed in a monkey suit jumping from tree to tree, always hitting the tree face first before jumping again, in search of a banana to use as a weapon. What would he do with it? Eat it then throw the peel on the ground and start laughing, saying that he's the best. Then Yusuke would walk forward, not seeing the banana. He would trip, and land on Hiei. They would end up kissing. Hiei would wrap his arms around his husband and they would make out. Kuwabara would watch intently, like it was his favorite show on the monitor. Kurama would then slap Kuwabara, saying that he likes others more than him. Then they would start yelling at each other about how unmanly Kurama is, even while wearing a tuxedo. Your thoughts were interrupted by footsteps coming closer to you.

You looked at who was coming closer, and saw Hiei running at you with his katana out, ready to actually commence in cutting you to pieces. Kurama grabbed the back of his collar, holding him back. He said something about how he isn't supposed to hurt the one with the shard, or something like that. You didn't really listen.

There was a bright flash as lightning struck Hiei. It didn't strike his sword, but his hair. "Why did it strike you?" You asked Hiei.

"It's not my fault that my hair sticks straight up like a lightning rod!" He yelled at you, and started to cry like a little baby.

Once again, your thoughts were interrupted. This time, it was because Hiei said something to you. You didn't catch what, but you didn't really care. Hiei had his sword back in its sheath, and he looked like he calmed down quite a bit. At least, before you imagined the whole, him getting struck by lightning then crying about it, scene. You looked him right in the eye. He disappeared. _Simple._ You turn around and block him from knocking you out. He smirked. What a mistake on his part. You ducked, making Hiei get punched right in the face by Kuwabara. Yikes. You would've been knocked out by Kuwabara. What a disturbing, annoying thought. You jumped into a tree and landed on a thick branch. Hiei slugged Kuwabara for punching him instead of you.

Hiei was wearing a periwinkle baby outfit, and Kuwabara was wearing a neon pink baby outfit. They began to slap each other, while crying about getting slapped. Kurama walked over in a yellow dress with a sunflower design. Yusuke was holding Kurama around the waste as Kurama gave both Hiei and Kuwabara pacifiers so they would settle down. Hiei grabbed his and started trying to bite it apart as Kuwabara just simply sucked on it.

You smirked. These guys just crack you up. Nothing in Saturn could crack you up this much, usually. These guys have done the impossible. They have given you entertainment at their expense. Though, only one of them know it. Heh-heh. This was just to good to be true. Hiei was now looking at you with his oh so usual cold, demonic, death glare.

Before you knew it, Hiei vanished, and ended up beside you. _Darn he's fast!_ He was about to knock you out, but you jumped down from the tree just in the nick of time. You landed on the ground and looked up to the branch. He wasn't there. "Yes, I am fast." You heard his voice whisper into your ear. You turned to look at him, and also to block him, but then you saw darkness outline your eye sight. The bugger did it. Your vision went black. _The baka actually knocked me out..._ You felt your body land on the ground. Then you felt, heard, and saw nothing.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

There will be a chapter released every day, until I catch up with what's already been written.

A lot of people make their characters superior in every way, so I hope you enjoy the fact that Kieva can indeed lose in battle.

I also hope you look forward to the next chapter of Demons fate


	3. Chapter 3: Target

Hello there. I'm sure you didn't like being knocked out during the last chapter.

No need to worry. You're awake now.

If you weren't, you wouldn't be reading this, after all.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Cold. Warm. You could feel a cold, tiled floor, and warm air. Where in Saturn are you? You opened one eye, making sure that it's barely opened, just in case someone's there and you don't want to be caught awake. You saw feet. Four pairs of feet. Black boots were the closest to you. No doubt, it was Hiei. The others had to be Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. Then your thoughts kicked in to overdrive. You remembered everything that happened. And all of the images you were having. Priceless. You kick yourself up from the ground and stand back, away from Hiei mostly, but away from everyone. They didn't even notice you. How rude, not even noticing when a guest wakes up. You looked around the room, and saw that it was an office. It had a desk, a chair, papers all over the desk, the four guys, and a toddler in the chair behind the desk. Wait... Toddler? They all obey a toddler? You snicker.

They all noticed that you were awake, and up, once the baby pointed over to you. You heard the baby talk. He looks about one. No, probably three. Yeah, he's three. And he just talked like he knows the dictionary as if he was the guy that wrote it. They all looked at you. Hiei was starting to glare a little at you. It just couldn't be helped. You knew that this toddler in front of you was Koenma. You could tell because of Kuwabara asking him what needs to be done since it was an average girl that had the crystal, or something like that.

Hiei was in a bright lavender miniskirt with a yellow tube top. Yusuke was in a pink, teletuby(sp?) t-shirt and deep green kakhis. Kurama was in a butlers uniform, with his hair in a french braid. Kuwabara was in a neon blue stripers dress with all the essential make-up. The baby, Koenma, was in a bikini. It was a yellow bikini. The top had two words: I LOVE. The bottom piece had one word: HIEI. Kuwabara and Kurama were arguing, like usual. But this time it was over 'why don't you think I'm pretty' on Kuwabaras side of the argument. Kurama was just complaining that Kuwabara had a bad taste in expensive clothing. Yusuke and Hiei were just smiling bright, talking to each other. Koenma walked over to Hiei and started telling him that he loves him with every fiber of his being. Yusuke was about to slap Koenma to get rid of him, but Hiei picked him up and kissed him.

You felt pain in your right shoulder. Your right shoulder felt like it was just hit by a wooden spoon. You look over, snapped out of your beloved daydream, and see Hiei. Kurama didn't grab Hiei in time to stop him from punching you. Ow. He had that same old cold, vicious, demonic death glare. Oh yeah, only he could see your splendid art work. All of the others were kept ignorant. Poor people. They don't get to see what a great director of reality you are. You look over at Koenma to see that he was trying not to laugh. Time to soften him up. "Why... Why did he punch me...? It hurt so bad..." You hold your right shoulder, just to get the affect that you wanted. You were so good at this.

Koenma faced you, slightly confused. Then he looked toward Hiei. "Hiei, I think we got the wrong girl, apologize for hitting her right now." You couldn't believe it. Koenma was just so gullible. It was hilarious. Both, Koenma sticking up for you, and the look on Hieis face when Koenma told him to apologize to you.

You couldn't help but smile a little, so you looked down at the ground, letting your hair go in front of your face, blocking them from seeing your expression. You heard Kurama say something along the lines of feeling bad for you. You started to laugh a little. When you started to laugh a little, you controlled the sound of it to make it sound like you were actually crying a little. You laughed a little harder when even Kuwabara said that he was feeling really bad for you at the moment as well. You could feel Hiei getting angry at you again.

Then you remember that they wanted the Stella Crystal. The warmth of it was still at your side in your pocket. Good. They haven't taken it just yet. It's a good way to keep them around and have some more fun. How do you get out of this place? Simple, it's only spirit world. All you have to do is pull a Houdini. And a one. And a two. And while they are looking at each other, ignoring you, three! You vanish from in front of them. No longer in spirit world, they have to track you down again. So much fun.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

When you look around, you notice that you aren't in spirit world. But it seems that you went a little bit further than human world. You were in demon world. Great. Perfect spot too. Right dead smack on a battle field. Why is your luck so bumpy? It's because ignorance cancels luck. And you are ignorant of just about everything. Can that be topped? Only by a newborn tadpole. All of the demons looked at you. You saw them all in pretty pink princess dresses and skirts, and tutus. Fortunately for you, none of them could read your mind. You saw a light coming out from your pocket. The Stella Crystal was glowing. Again. Different time. Different circumstance. Or was it only different time? It glowed by the lake when the morons were sneaking up on you. Now it's glowing when demons are all around, looking at you. _Does this thing tell if there's imminent danger, or what?_ You wanted to think that it was only a valuable-to-girls crystal. But it seems that that's not the case.

The demons started to charge you. Great. Big. Small. Ugly. Bad smelling. Weak. Strong. What type of demon isn't here. Oh yeah, none are left out. All of the varieties are here. Charging you. After the crystal probably. Why the crystal, seriously. It's a piece of fashion that all girls would die for. Well, all preppie girls, anyway. Either way, you had no time for this. You needed to find a portal to human world, and fast. That's probably where the bakas are looking for you. In town. Not in demon world. They aren't smart enough to think that you ended up in demon world by accident. Come on, Yusuke and Kuwabara fail in class, and in the social life. Kurama is only a smarty pop in school, not in reality. He's way to logical. And then there's Hiei. What a... unique... demon. He's probably looking under rocks to find you. Heh. Hiei in a periwinkle miniskirt looking under rocks, not wanting to get dirty. Breaks a nail. Whines about needing to get a manicure, as soon as possible. Heh-heh. To good, to good.

Instead of playing with all these pitiful demons, you decide to run. Not run away. But run straight through the bunch of them. They'd be hitting each other, trying to hit you. Alright, good plan. Run straight through the crown and annoy the lot of them. If only you had a camera. You would have a few dozen scrapbooks of the people and demons and spirits that you've annoyed to all living Jupiter. Just the thought of it made you smirk a little. When the demons got a couple yards away from you, you decided that it was the right time to begin annoying them. You winked at them and started darting through the crowd. Not many hit each other. But quite a few ended up butting heads from turning at the same time to watch you run past them. Now that's even better then them hitting each other. What can you say? Having fun is another specialty of yours. At anytime, anywhere, you can enjoy anything. You turn to admire your work for a second, but most of the demons were charging you again. Crap. You turned and started running away from them, since you aren't in the mood to fight them right now. You got to a forest, and half of the demons kept running, past the forest. The other half stopped, and were looking around to try to see you, in the forest or not. You smirk to yourself and started walking through the forest. With only a couple of steps, you bummed into something. Actually, it felt more like it was a someone. You step back and take a look at what you bumped into. It was a guy. He had a black cape, black muscle shirt under it, black pants, and black boots. He had claws. He had blue hair. Light blue hair. His eyes, they were covered by his hair.

Looking at him, you have to admit, he's pretty cute for a demon. And you can admit it, only since he helped you to steal the Stella Crystal. Without even knowing it. The guy was smart, you knew. But if he was in demon world, and you could literally see an aura of his power, he was also pretty strong. Good combination. Smart, strong, and slightly cute. Oh wait, cross out the cute part. He's an enemy right now. Seeing as how he just took up a fighting pose. You really didn't feel like fighting right now. All you could do was run. You still have a minute before you can teleport yourself again. To think, without all of these demons on your tail, you would have found the portal, and would already be in human world. Relaxing. It's almost night. You can tell. When it's night in human world, you feel calmer than when it's during the day. It's just something about the night. The dark. The hidden secrets of everything. Something snapped. You looked over your shoulder and saw quite a few demons. You looked back at the guy again, and saw another load of demons behind him. Fabulous. So much for the running away until you can teleport plan you had come up with. They all charged you. At once. Not cool. There being that many demons gaining up on one little girl. Well, okay, one very strong, tricky, little girl. Still, just the fact that they don't think one of them alone could beat you. Smart. To bad they didn't think of that. They all just want the crystal for themselves. Stupid, self-centered, egotistical demons. They should work on their teamwork. You smirk and jump into the air, letting them all collide into each other. You look back up to see where you were going to land. Oh, not cool. The guy was in front of you, ready to strike a blow into your throat.

He thrust his hand forward. Not as a fist. But as a way to sink his claws into your flesh and rip out your heart. He wasn't aiming for your throat. He was aiming directly for your heart, which was not really something that you wanted to go missing. Heck, you didn't want to give your heart to any man. Let alone a man that was going to try as hard as he could to take it. You kicked his arm when he was about an inch from your chest, and landed in a tree. The demons below were stupid enough to think that you were in the middle of the other demons, and were fighting each other. The problem was, that a few of the demons were smart enough to see you jumps, and they were beside you when you landed on a branch. _What the hell is this crystal worth, anyway? Why is it so important?_ You had a feeling that you wouldn't get an answer for a while. Well, you'll just have to keep it with you until you find out. There was a demon behind you. Crap. How could you have missed that? You leap from the branch and kicked the guy in the head as you went even higher into the tree. You knew that the guy didn't like you kicking him, because he was catching up to you. You looked down, and your mind went to work again. All of the demons were harmless, little kittens. They had fangs though. The guy was an adorable little puppy. He had blood dripping off of his claws. Man, your mind can't take away all the bad stuff when your being chased down. Not cool. You reached the top of the tree. You noticed that the guy was right behind you. You felt a small pain on your back. Before you looked at your back, and before the guy attacked you any further, you made it to your full energy you needed to teleport out of there.

You vanished from demon world. You ended up appearing right by the lake. You felt your back and then looked at your hand. Silver. Your hand was covered in blood. You knelt on the ground, trying to steady yourself. You never used your teleportation skill twice in one day. Let alone going from world to world with it. You fell to your stomach. You couldn't move at all.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Just who is that demon, you ask?

I cannot tell you, for you will soon find out on your own.

What? Kieva's killer? Who do you think you're talking about? She's the main character!

Enough of my chatting. I do so hope that you will wait for the next chapter to come out. I will see you then.


	4. Chapter 4: Joining What?

For those of you who have reviewed the story, you get a gift. *gives out signed pictures of Hiei*

Hiei: What are you doing?

Sunset: Nothing! *hides pictures*

Hiei: What are you hiding, Sunset?

Sunset: heh-heh... *runs and begins story*

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

You saw a thin orange light on the horizon. The sun was starting to raise into the sky already. Great, you didn't even get a chance to see the stars that night. Footsteps. You couldn't turn your head to see what it was. The voice was hard to hear. You recognized it as Hiei. You saw an image of him in his wedding outfit again. But this time he had zits all over his face, and he was **fat** as Saturn. You got a small laugh out, then clenched your teeth together. Pain. What did that demon guy do anyway? You saw the ground move away from you. Floating? Nah. Hiei had picked you up. He didn't know what to think of you right then, you could tell. Seriously, who else is seen with silver blood? No one. That's who. Curse your bloodline. If you bleed, everyone knows it's you. If some stupid person bleeds, no one knows who's bleeding until they see the cut the idiot has. Why did you have to be the one born into your family.

The ground vanished. You saw a tiled floor. Great, right back to where you were trying to get away from. Hiei brought you into a room with a white bed. He set you down on your stomach and backed away. You don't know who the Pluto it was, but someone had the nerve to cut your shirt and take it off. Luckily, you're a sports bra type of girl. Wait... Were they going to cut that too?! Nah... They wouldn't dare. Right? Correct. You heard someone say something about 'heal her wounds' to someone. Was it Koenma that said that? Hm... Wait. No. You can't have your wounds healed. That would be bad news for **everyone**, including you. _Hiei, if you hear me, do __**not**__, I repeat, do __**not**__ let anyone heal me! Got that?! And yes... That's a full sentence that I just spoke..._

You know Hiei heard you. You know because he answered you in your mind. _You don't like being healed? Good. Revenge is better for me._ The punk was going to make them heal you, which is **so** screwed up.

You didn't know what to tell him, so you went with something simple. _Hiei, I'm dead serious. If they heal me, I swear there will be trouble beyond your league. Way beyond._ You felt something slightly touch your back right where the cut was. Then hesitation. Hiei said something to them in a whispered voice. What did he say? If only your hearing was better right now. Well, at least he stopped them from healing you. You got another image of Hiei in your head. This time, he was wearing the grim reapers outfit. And no, not the black one, but the one that Botan wears. His hair in a ponytail. Wow. He looked awful as a guy Botan. Heh-heh. You heard the door to the room open, then some footsteps, then the door close again. You were alone in the room. With no shirt. _I'm gonna kill whoever it was that cut my shirt!_ There was a small, but not to small to hear, laugh. Great. Hiei is still in here. He's probably having the time of his life watching you lay there, not being able to move.

You moved your arm to beside your head to try to force yourself up. Pain struck. And lots of it. You gritted your teeth, taking the pain. You weren't about to let Hiei know that you were defenseless right now. While gritting your teeth, you forced the nerves in your arm to help you sit up. Everyone thinks it's oh so easy to do something like that. It's not. When you got into a sitting position on the bed, you looked around. Yep. It was a small doctors office. Hiei was standing against the wall. There were needles on the counter. Out, and ready to use, needles. Shoving the thought of needles jabbing into you from your mind, you looked at Hiei. He was holding a navy blue T-shirt. Not your shirt, but who's was it? He tossed it to you. Not lifting your arms in time to catch it, it landed on your head. With so much pain it was pathetic, you forced yourself to slide the shirt on. It was your size. How did they know your size shirt? No matter, at the moment, at least. Remembering that they were looking for the Stella Crystal, you flung your arm to your side to feel if the crystal was still in your pocket. Yeah, it was there. Pain struck like lightning striking the water. You gripped the sheet with your fist and gritted your teeth. Just what in Jupiter did that stupid demon guy do to you anyway? "When you're not to weak to move about, you need to come into Koenmas office." Hiei was so stupid. He knew that you were weak right then. Even though you were forcing your body to not show that you were. You saw him walk out of the room. You imagined him in his wedding dress, in the Bahamas, having his honeymoon, with Yusuke. Hiei saw this in your mind, you know. You know because you felt anger from the other side of the door. That's what he gets for messing with you like that.

After a few minutes, you slid off the table and stepped onto the floor. So much pain shot through your legs, you though you might just be crippled. Ignoring the pain, gritting your teeth, you walked into the hall. Every single inch of your body was burning beyond what you thought of as pain. Then it hit you, dead smack in the head. The guy had poison on his claws. That's why such a small wound hurt so bad. No matter, all you have to do is deny the pain, force yourself to train really hard, and the poison will all go away. Taking this stupid pain right with it. You smirked at the thought of all this pain leaving your body, your wound healing, and you being able to mess with everyone like normal again. After only a couple steps in the hall, you leaned against the wall with your shoulder. The crystal in your pocket was warm. It wasn't glowing, so there shouldn't be any danger around. If that's what it really means. But it was giving off warmth. Why was it giving off warmth. It's not like you need comfort. Throwing it into the lake when you had the chance sounded so good right now. You should've thrown it away. But something told you to keep it with you. And not only for the fact that this stupid group wanted it.

You reached a door and listened in. There were voices. You reached Koenmas office, finally. Before turning the door knob to walk in, you forced yourself up right. You can't just go in and let everyone know that you hurt worse then any of them could ever imagine. Walking in, you noticed that everyone was actually aware of you being there. Yusuke was right in front of the desk with Koenma sitting in the chair behind the desk. Kurama was leaning against the wall to the side with his shoulder. Kuwabara was behind Yusuke, and good old Hiei was leaning against the wall with his back. His arms folded, trying to look cool. Waste of time, he could never be 'cool' with that attitude he carries around. What a stiff.

Hearing Koenma saying something you turned and looked at him. You didn't hear him, but you just nodded, like you understood him. "Good. Since you're feeling better, I can tell you what you need to hear." So that's what you didn't hear him say. He asked if you were feeling better than a few minutes ago. What was it that you 'needed' to hear? You nod, signaling him to continue with what he has to say. "You will be joining Yusukes group. You are now, an official member of the Spirit Detectives." You almost fell over. What the Jupiter does this toddler think he's saying? No way, would you ever, join this group of lowlifes. "Now, give me the Stella Crystal, which I know you have." First, he think he can boss you around, then, he thinks you'll just hand over the Stella Crystal to him? This baka is nuts. You shake your head. He stares at you. "Are you going against my orders?" Orders? This kid belongs in an insane asylum. He can not boss you around. You're what, four times his size? And you're about fifty million times stronger than him? Heh. This baka has quite a vivid imagination, thinking that he can boss you around. You nod. Practically telling him that yes, you are disobeying his so-called orders. He frowned. It suited him. He needs to know just where he is in the line of command. Which is the very bottom. Plus, what is with him sucking on a pacifier while trying to pretend that he's the boss? Pathetic. "Do you wish to go to jail instead of join the group? And have the crystal taken from you forcibly?" He was persistent. You'll give him that much. Jail? Hah. You can break out with ease. Have the crystal forcibly taken? You'll beat up whoever tries that. You nod to Koenma with a small smirk. "Yusuke, take the crystal from her."

Yusuke nodded and walked toward you. Pain or no pain, you weren't about to let this moron take the crystal from you. When he got close enough to you, you jumped and did a drop kick to his head. He fell on the ground. He got back up, rubbing his head, then charged you. You punched him in the side of his neck and knocked him out. Severe pain was shooting through you, but there was no way in Jupiter that you were going to slow down your attacks and let them get the Stella Crystal from you. Koenma nodded at Kuwabara, and Kuwabara charged you. Before he got even a yard close to you, he held out his hand and a cool colored orange sword appeared in his hand. He said something like 'spirit blade' or 'spirit sword' right before it appeared. The sword was made from his spirit energy. Not cool, using a weapon against a weakened girl. So, you decided to fight fire with fire. "Crescent Blade." A black bladed sword appeared in your hand, and you blocked his sword. He was clearly surprised that you could use a sword, so you took advantage of that moment. You spun around him and hit the back of his neck with the blunt side of the blade. He fell to the floor, unconscience. Koenma was getting irritated. He nodded to Kurama, and Kurama stepped toward you. He said rose something, you think you heard 'rose whip', while holding a beautiful red rose. The rose turned into a green whip with lots of thorns all over it. Yikes. Don't wanna be hit by that. He whipped the whip at you, and you dodged, sending even more pain through your body because of the sudden movement. Apparently, that was his plan. He was swift. He came up right behind you, and tried to knock you out. Not cool, that's your move. You parried his attack and tried to hit his neck with the blunt side of the Crescent Blade. He ducked. He seems to be battle smart. At least, smarter than Kuwabara and Yusuke. You jumped back from him. "Crescent Cage." The shape of a black crescent moon appeared beside Kurama. He looked at it, and it doubled. Soon, there were four black crescent moons surrounding him. Then a silver laser darted to each, connecting the crescent moons. A cage shape formed around Kurama, then lightning shot out from each crescent moon, hitting Kurama, electrifying him. The crescent moons vanished, and Kurama was out cold. Looking over at Hiei, you noticed that he wasn't standing where he was. Not cool. You jumped over to the wall, just barely avoiding getting knocked out by Hiei again. You fell to one knee due to all of the pain shooting through your body, thrusting the sword into the ground, to help you keep balanced, if only a little. You had a small silver streak down your chin from the corner of your mouth.

Hiei took advantage of your weak moment, and appeared behind you. So not cool. He was going to knock you out, you could tell. But it seems that he noticed that you had a death grip on the hilt of your sword, and that you wouldn't be able to fight him even if you tried as hard as you could. So unfair. He picked you up and the Crescent Blade vanished. You couldn't move at all after you lifted your arm and grabbed Hieis shirt, tightening your fist. He walked into the lower level of the place, and you saw cages. Great. You're now stuck in prison. _Arm, move! I command you to move!_ Hiei set you in a jail cell and made you let go of his shirt. "Just stay down here, and be a good little girl." Hiei pissed you off. You wanted to just deck him right then and there. But you couldn't move. You couldn't even talk.

Koenma walked down after a couple of seconds. You heard Hiei in your head again. _Just join the team. Make it easier on yourself._ Instead of replying, which you knew Hiei wanted you to do, you blacked out. Stuck in a jail cell, the wound on your back re-opened, and pain surging through your body. You saw only darkness.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Hope all of you enjoyed this chapter.

Before Hiei finds me, and the pictures, I will be off.

Oh, and whoever reviews this time, will get a sexy Hiei picture, autographed.


	5. Chapter 5: Back Off

Alright, here is the famous chapter 5.

How is it famous you ask?

I have no idea.

I just kind of wanted to say that. ^_^'

And so, without further ado, here is the story:

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

When you woke up, you felt no pain at all. It was awesome. You felt your back, and you gritted your teeth. Your wound was still there. But there was no pain. You looked at your hand, and saw no blood. That meant that the blood stopped. You looked around to see where you were, and saw that you were still in the cell. There was some red blood on the floor though. You looked past the bars, and saw Hiei standing there, holding his gut which was bandaged, leaning against the wall with his back. You raised an eyebrow at him, and he noticed that you wanted to know what happened to him. "You attacked me in your sleep, and almost killed Yusuke as well." Was he serious? You don't remember any of that. You never do anything in your sleep.

You smirk at him. "Did Yusuke and you try to take the Stella Crystal from me?" Knowing you were right, you just waited to hear it from him. Unfortunately, you didn't hear it from him, because he only nodded. Well, at least you knew that the Stella Crystal would not be taken from you, even in your state of unconscienceness. You smile.

Hiei obviously thought that you were up to something, because he was looking at you uneasily. He probably thought that you were going to imagine him in something else stupid. You couldn't tell him how wrong he was. You were just happy. Relieved. You still had the crystal, and you felt great. Getting to your feet, you stretched. A little pain shot up from your back, but you ignored it pretty easily. It wasn't nearly as bad as it was before. You went over to the bars and felt them. Great. They were made of spirit energy. Guess it wasn't going to be as easy as you thought. Oh well, it was still going to be really easy. You tried to teleport out of there, but you couldn't. Strange. You were at your full energy to do that. Just when you started to contemplate the situation, you heard footsteps coming down the stairs to where you were. You look up, and see Koenma. He looked at you, shocked. "How long have you been up?" You were about to answer, but he continued to talk. Brat. "No matter. You were out for only a few hours. Well, will you join the group or remain stuck down here?" You stick your tongue out at him. He glared at you, and you smile at him. "I guess you want to stay down here." He walked back up the stairs and to his office. You had no idea why, but you were really happy. It was hard to just keep it in, and remain calm, cool, and collected. Hiei was amused, you could tell, from his expression. You got to the floor and started to do one-armed push-ups. You did a lot of them, then did a whole bunch of sit-ups, then squats. Working off the happiness wasn't working. You just seemed to get happier, and prouder. You glared at the floor, the walls, the ceiling, and even at the bars.

You tried to call your sword, but it just wouldn't come. There was some stupid spell in this dungeon. From all of the exercise, your back started to hurt again. But it only felt like a mosquito bite. Ah, the wonders of your blood. It heals you so fast. It was your blood right? You had no idea, but it was a good guess.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Koenma came back down every night to see if you were ready to join the team. Hiei was always the one stuck on guard duty, unless he had a mission. Which was only once, for only five minutes. After a week of Koenma checking on you, you gave up. You needed freedom. Not some dingy old dungeon. So you nodded when he asked if you wanted to join the team yet. Hiei unlocked the bars and you stepped out of the cage. Koenma put his hand out and you just looked at him. He wanted the crystal. Jeez, this kid was **way** to persistent. You walked past him. "Hand over the crystal, right now Kieva, or we'll put you back in that cell." He was irritated. All you did about that comment, was continue walking.

When Koenma actually ran in front of you, you sighed. He wanted an answer, so you'll give him one. "No. Catch me." _If you can._ You smirk, and started walking again. Koenma had just called Hiei up there. Yay. Another fight with Hiei, great. To think, all you're doing is heading to his office. After all, you accepted being on the team. You never said that you'd give the crystal to them. It's rightfully yours, after all. You **were** the one that stole it. So it's now your property. They can't just add on agreements. When you walked into Koenmas office, Hiei got in front of you. Great. Why are they so persistent with the Stella Crystal, I mean, jeez, it's only a crystal. Right? Apparently not. Hiei was going to fight you, like it or not. You turned, and started to walk down the hall. The baka group wasn't in the office, so why not look for them. Hiei got in front of you. Again. You could tell that he doesn't want the crystal, or to obey Koenma, but a good fight. To bad. You don't feel like fighting right now. Then you heard running and looked over your shoulder as the footsteps stopped. Kurama was standing there, and Yusuke was behind him. More footsteps. You turn back to Hiei and see Kuwabara behind him. "I'm on your side." They looked at you, a little skeptical, and you just gave them the what-you-don't-believe-me look. They shook their heads, except for Hiei, who remained still. "Koenma let me out." Pointing that out, they dropped their guards.

Koenma walked over just at that moment. Baka brat. "She wont hand over the crystal, so take it from her." They all looked back at you after looking at Koenma. You hated Koenma more than Hiei now. Hiei was fun to play with. Koenma was just annoying.

You sigh. "It's not like I'm going to destroy it, or get rid of it. Just get the Jupiter off of my case." After saying that, you look at all of them.

They were all looking at you weird. "Jupiter?" Kuwabara was the first one to question you. "What does that mean?" He was truly an idiot. Everyone except for Hiei was staring at you funny. This is ridiculous. Now they'll get on your case about the way you talk. Fabulous. Just what you needed. You sigh and sit on the ground, cross-legged. What is everyone's problem with the way you talk?

"Not giving the crystal." Almost everyone was still looking at you oddly. Koenma just sighed, seeing that there was no way he would win this one. About time he noticed that he wasn't going to get his way. Stupid toddler.

You heard Koenma say something about 'her room' while he was rubbing his forehead as if he had a headache. Hiei sighed, and nodded to Koenma. You looked at him suspiciously. He just walked over to you, about to grab your arm. You stood up, not wanting him to touch you, especially since he's usually the one to knock you out, or put you somewhere you don't want to be. He started walking down the hall, and you shrugged, then started to follow him. He stopped at a door in the hall, and you didn't notice that he stopped. You were to busy thinking about why Koenma wanted you to join the group so bad. You bumped into him. He looked back at you, and his left eye was twitching a little. Not much, but not so little that you didn't notice. You smirked at him, acting like you did it on purpose. He sighed and opened the door. He nodded to the room, so you walked in. The walls were a night sky shade of blue. It actually looked like the night sky, when you actually looked. Stars and all. The walls had a sunset type of look. The wall opposite the bed had a setting sun on a horizon. It was beautiful. The floor had black carpeting. It matched perfectly with the room. The bed was merely a mattress on the floor with a sheet and comforter on it. The sheet was light blue, like the sky around the moon during the day when the moon is actually visible. The comforter had mixed shades of blue. It was awesome. It was like, a dream room. You looked up at the ceiling, and noticed that the light was shaped, and shaded, like the full moon. The room was breath-taking. You looked back at Hiei like you didn't think it was such a good room, and saw him smirking. Curious why he was smirking, but not curious enough to ask, you just walk up to him. "So this is what you wanted your room to be?" The question was an odd one. You just tilted your head to the side in a questioning manner. "The rooms here take form to what you want them to be." _Then this will be style one. I'll call it Twilight. Now for style two, Hilarious._

The room went blank. Then the wall opposite of the bed got a picture of Hiei on it. He was wearing a neon pink and neon orange clown dress, his hair in lots of small braids, red lipstick, red eye shadow and eye liner, and a bright red clown nose. The wall to the right of the bed got a picture of Yusuke in a mime outfit, but only he re-defined mime. It was a neon green with neon purple strips, and his makeup was neon yellow. On the wall to the left of the bed, an image of Kuwabara came up. He was in a neon brown and neon grey jesters outfit. His hat was hot pink with bells. The wall right behind the bed gained an image of Kurama in a princess-in-distress outfit, with light red blush, deep red eye shadow and eye liner, blood red lipstick, and his eyebrows were plucked. The floor was left blank. The ceiling gained an image of Koenma in a ring-leader outfit for in a circus. The top part of the outfit said 'I Love Hiei' in bright green, and the outfit itself was a deep, ugly orange.

Hiei gained his same old cold, vicious, demonic, go-to-hell death glare. You couldn't help but smirk at him. Coming up with the images that were on the walls and ceiling, were easy for you. You could tell from Hieis expression that you are one of the only people living that would mess with him like this. You could also tell that he had a bit of amusement hidden deep in his eyes. Your smirk turned itself into a smile. "Cute." Did you actually just say that? Is that really a small blush on his face? It's true. Hiei got a small blush on his face from the surprise of you saying such a thing.

You closed the door and locked it. The room went back to, as you call it, Twilight. You went over to the bed and sat on it, curious of your own words just a second ago. You were actually so deep in thought that you didn't hear Hiei walk away from outside your door. "Did I actually say that?" You didn't know what to think. Well, you had one thought, actually. _Well, he is a little cute with that glare, I guess..._ You quickly shove the thought out of your head. Calling **him** cute was just **weird** to the max.

Not knowing what else to do, you lay on your back on the bed, and stare at the ceiling. You can swear that you see the stars twinkling, like it was the actual night sky. You wish you could actually sleep, and just forget what happened. To bad you don't sleep. At all. It was a useless thing. So, after watching the stars for a while, you start to train.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Just so I don't get any crap about this...

This chapter was made _before_ the Twilight book.

Well, maybe not before it was out, but before I had ever heard of it and people started going crazy.

Thus, the room's name that Kieva made, was because of how it looked, and that's all.

If you don't believe me, look up the word.

Moving on from that, thank you, you who reviewed, my loyal reviewer!

You get this! *hands a sexy picture of Hiei that's autographed*

Before Hiei turns up and asks me where I get such things, I'll be on my way.

Please look forward to seeing the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6: Mission Begin

Welcome to Chapter 6.

I really do hope that you enjoy this one.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

It hit sunrise. You were training all night, not really paying attention to the time. So when it hit sunrise you knew. Not because you had a window to look through, which isn't a bad idea to have, but because you started to not feel really calm. You couldn't see a door, but because the room does what **you** want, you knew there was one, to the bathroom. So, you walked in and took a nice hot shower and got on a pair of navy blue, baggy-ish, pants and a water blue T-shirt. What can you say, you love blue. After making your bed, you opened the door to the hall just to get a knock on the head. Your forehead to be exact. Yusuke was the one knocking on your forehead, not even looking where he's knocking. He was looking down the hall. So much for a perfect start to a good day. You grab his arm and move it away from your head. When you did that, he looked at you. Finally. He did the heh-heh-I-didn't-mean-to laugh. Nervously. You held in a smirk. He pulled his arm to his side. "Koenma wants the group in his office." Well, so he didn't forget how to talk after all. He was just lost for a second.

You nod and start to follow Yusuke as he walked to Koenmas office. You walked in and saw that Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara were all there already. Yusuke walked over and stood beside Kuwabara. You stood beside Kurama. Koenma then looked at everyone. He cleared his throat like he had something important he had to say, as if he had anything important to tell anyone. "We just got word that there's a demon on a rampage in demon world. He is heading to the portal to human world at this current time. You are to stop him from getting to human world at all cost. He is a D-Class demon, but he has enough of an overcharge on power that he could level the city. I'll tell you how he got the power he currently has before you even ask. He is a lightning demon that absorbs electricity, and he was absorbing lightning all night as he slept. I'll open a portal for you to get there now." Koenma was serious. He was opening one of his famous I-don't-know-exactly-where-this-leads portals.

No way in Jupiter were you about to go through one of his portals. "See ya there." Before anyone could say anything, you teleported yourself into demon world. You have no idea what this demon looks like, but hey, you'll find him. After all, you're you. Just then, lightning struck only a couple inches away from your foot. _Found him..._ The demon literally had so much of a charge in him that lightning was striking everywhere and anywhere within a few good yards circumference of him. Time to stop this moron from reaching human world. You charged him, expecting it to be easy to knock him out with only one or two good punches. Mistake. Lightning hit you, hard, fast, and painfully. After getting sent back a couple feet in the air, you decide to finish this quick and easy. And only one way will accomplish that no matter what. "Crescent Blade." The black bladed sword appeared in your hand. The demon looked at you, and started to charge you, lightning going where ever it wanted. You slashed through a couple bolts, then slashed clean through the demon. You weren't about to let some lightning baka be trouble for you. The lightning from the demon went into the Crescent Blade, then the demon vanished, since he was dead. You appeared back in Koenmas office, and you saw that the rest of the group was only just getting into the portal. You smirk, and wave at them. The sword was gone from your hand, and you felt pretty good for taking out the trouble making demon before they even got to demon world. Then, you looked over at Koenma.

He was staring at you. "Did you run away?" No chance of that. Why would he even think of such a distasteful thing. You shake your head. "You killed the demon?" Why all the stupid questions. Of course you did. You nod. "How?" Yet another ridiculous question. You roll your eyes at him and walk out of the office. You needed some more training. Mostly with your teleportation skill. So for your training, you teleported to your room. It was the same as you left it. Then you teleported to the kitchen. You were getting hungry, so why not the kitchen? You searched the fridge for something good to eat. Yum. Tuna. Yippee. Broccoli. Cool, cucumber, lettuce, carrots, and all the other stuff needed for a salad. Awesome. You fixed yourself up a salad. And in the process of that, you found white bread, eggs, and some other stuff. You searched the cabinets and found what you were looking for. Maple syrup.

When the group walked into the kitchen, hungry for breakfast, seeing as how everyone had to get up and leave for the mission without eating, the table was set. There was french toast with syrup, bacon, scrambled eggs, and pancakes and also some salad. And seeing as how it was so hot outside, there was milk and chocolate milk, and orange juice. Kuwabara, you were sure saw drool coming out the side of his mouth. Same with Yusuke. Hiei was a little shocked, and Kurama was surprised. Seems they liked the breakfast you made. They better be lucky. It was just one of those days that you wanted to cook. They all sat down, and you watched them start eating the food you set out. You were hidden in the corner of the room. After a few minutes, Yusuke and Kuwabara scarfed down all of their food. You walked over to the stove, apparently startling them, and took out a pie. You were a sucker for cooking dessert. You set it on the table, and cut a piece for everyone. You heard Kuwabara say something about how you're a goddess in disguise, and Kurama say that the breakfast was delicious. Yusuke was just chowing down. Hiei was eating like a normal human being, in silence. Pleased with your work, you take a piece of the pie and walk out of the kitchen. You hated cleaning, so when everyone finished eating, they had to clean everything themselves. Hey, it's fair. You cook, they clean, everyone eats. After breakfast, everyone was full. You can tell that they don't usually get a lot of food for breakfast, so you have to hold back a small smirk. Instead of starting to get to know each other, Koenma called everyone into his office, yet again. What did he need this time? A diaper change? Someone to help him burp? Or was it another lame mission.

Everyone assembled in his office, waiting to hear what he had called them for. He actually looked a little serious. "You are all going on a mission to find something called the Nebula Opal. I don't know any details, so you're all on your own. You're going to go as partners on this one. You are not going to all be together. Yusuke, you are with Kurama and Kuwabara on this. Hiei, you are with Kieva on this. Yusuke, your group will search human world. Hiei and Kieva, you two are going to search demon world. Got it? Now go." Cool. Nebula Opal. Sounds rare, and pretty fun. Hey, it was none of the above that he wanted! Heh-heh.

Hiei snickered beside you, and you smirk at him. After all, he knows your artistic talent better than anyone else. Koenma was about to open a portal of his own. You shook your head at him, telling him not to even try. You walked out of his office and Hiei followed. It was obvious that he wanted to know what you were going to do. You've never teleported somewhere with someone, so this will be a fun little exercise. As least, on your part it will be. Once you and Hiei reach right outside of the place, you grab his hand. He gave you an odd expression and a raised eye brow. You teleported into demon world, focusing on taking Hiei with you.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

You had your eyes closed when you teleported, so you opened your eyes. Crud. _Did I leave that baka back in spirit world?_ You looked around. You know for sure that you were focused on taking Hiei with you to demon world. It wasn't possible for him to have been left behind, right? You hope so. After all, you aren't that bad at teleporting. You've practiced it a million times. Just not with another person.

Just when you were thinking that you left Hiei back in spirit world, you heard Hiei in your head. _Where are you? I'm at some glittering lake..._ He wasn't left behind after all. Wait, he said 'some glittering lake' which was one of your favorite spots in demon world. You knew exactly where he was. You reply, _just wait where you are._ With that last sentence, you take off running to Rialla Lake.

~'~'~'~'~'~ Hieis Point of View ~'~'~'~'~'~

Kieva just took my hand in hers, and closed her eyes. She was going to teleport, you're sure. But by her countenance, she hasn't teleported with someone else before. Great. You'll most likely be left in spirit world. Or maybe you'll end up in a pit of lava in demon world. You never really know when it comes to Kieva. After all, she's the only one that actually messes with you, even after you glare at her.

There's a small flash, and then there's a change of scenery. Kieva was gone. You were alone. Hey, at least you weren't stuck in spirit world. Taking a look around at the surrounding area, you notice that your in the center of some stupid forest next to a stupid lake. It was glittering, which you thought was odd, but still stupid. Figuring that since you're in demon world, there's no way Kieva wouldn't be. You go into her mind. _Where are you? I'm at some glittering lake..._ After a couple minutes of silence, she finally responded to you. _Just wait where you are._ Easier said than done. You didn't want to stick around some stupid lake, waiting for that pest of a girl to get where you are. _Oh well, guess I'll deal with it..._ You jump into a tree, and wait for her to show up.

~'~'~'~'~'~ Normal(Kieva) Point of View ~'~'~'~'~'~

After a minute of running, you reach a forest. The trees were so close together, it would be impossible to get to the lake by running. But tree hopping, that's a different story. So you jumped into a tree and started jumping from tree branch to tree branch. Talk about a fun little mini-game. When you got to the lake, you saw no one there. Not cool, he didn't wait. You told him to wait for you to get there. _What a baka..._ Just then, you heard someone jump out of the tree behind you. You swing yourself around, and end up face-to-face with Hiei. Literally. Your faces were only about an inch apart. "So, how do you know this lake?" Typical Hiei. Ask the obvious things to cover up the hidden things.

You turn away from him and start walking. "Been here." _a lot._ You heard Hiei start following you, so you just started walking through the forest back to the clear open field.

Hiei broke the silence. You were thankful, but you weren't about to tell him that. "Is it one of your favorite spots to go?" He was actually curious.

You don't turn to face him, but you do answer. "Yeah. Don't you have somewhere you like?" Casual conversation. What a savior from silence. Usually, you can't have casual conversation. Alright, you never really do. But since he can read your mind, why not just speak openly? It's a lot easier than him invading your privacy.

Since you weren't looking at him, you didn't see him smile a little. "Yes, I do. I like any tree branch I can relax on." What a weird answer. But it was an honest answer. It was also, actually, a pretty good answer. Since you like anywhere you can relax.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

And there you have it.

Casual conversation is now possible between the two of them.

See you tomorrow with the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7: Strange Aura

Welcome aboard, ladies, and possibly gents, to chapter 7.

This is where it gets interesting, if I do say so myself.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

You and Hiei got out of the forest and into the open field. Where to start looking for this Nebula Opal thing first? Heck, why not just ask Hiei. So you do. "Where should we start looking for this," _really cool,_ "opal thing?"

Hiei answered you, but to your surprise, not in the I-Know-Everything type of voice. He actually sounded unsure. "We should start looking in a mining area?" A mining area. For a pretty cool sounding opal. Sure, why not give it a try. What could go wrong with just trying? Absolutely nothing.

Trying is succeeding. You started to walk to the southeast instead of North. Hiei followed you, thinking that you knew your way around demon world. When you were only a mile away from the mining town you were heading to, you started to feel tired. Sluggish. It wasn't even close to sunset though. Weird. Half a mile from the town, you fell to your knees. Your legs felt like led. Your vision was blurry. You were getting dizzy. Hiei obviously saw that something was wrong, and he picked you up, and set you on his back, piggy-back style. A quarter mile from the town, you couldn't keep your eyes open. You passed out.

~'~'~'~'~'~ Hieis Point of View ~'~'~'~'~'~

When you and Kieva were half a mile away from the mining town, your destination, she fell to her knees. You didn't feel like sticking around this area, so you picked her up and put her on your back. _Wonder why she fell..._ You kept walking at a pretty good pace. She was resting her head on yours, and her arms around your neck. When you came to a quarter of a mile from the town, Kieva passed out. This was pretty strange. You know only since you're starting to get to know her. Plus, you've witnessed when she passes out. She refuses to sleep. You have no idea why, but she does. So far, she had only passed out when you knock her out, and when she's in so much pain it's ridiculous. So why would she pass out now, when she's perfectly fine? Something was wrong. You kept walking until you got to the town. It was noisy. Too noisy for your liking. So you started to walk around, looking for a place to stay. There was a hotel, but you didn't bring any demon world currency with you. Shit. You continued walking around.

When the sun started to set, you finally found a place you might be able to stay. Might as well ask. "Sir, is that tent available?" You asked the only guy in sight. Just so happens that the guy was really old. He had white hair, a slouch, and crooked teeth.

The elderly man looked at you. You could feel that he was a demon, pretty easily. Why had he let himself look that way? Whatever... "Yes, it's available. Why?"

He spoke like he was only about thirty. Weird demon. Instead of answering his follow-up question, you walked to the tent. It was just a plain old tent. At least it wasn't all that cold. You brought Kieva off of your back, and laid her down on the floor of the tent. After setting her down, you sat a few feet away from her. The tents air wasn't cold, but the floor of it was like ice. Now how did that happen? You looked over to Kieva, expecting her to be curled up in a ball. She curled up into a ball when you made the cell freezing cold when she was out cold, so why not assume that she would here? She was still laying straight. Odd. Something is wrong with her right now, and you have no idea what it could be. First, she falls to her knees, then passes out a little later. Then, she doesn't try to keep herself warm, subconsciencely. You didn't know what else to do, so you scooted over, and laid down beside her. She still didn't move. Not even to punch whatever it was next to her. You put an arm around her, to try to keep her warm. What else were you supposed to do? There were no blankets in the tent, after all. A few minutes later, you drifted into sleep, still next to Kieva.

~'~'~'~'~'~ Normal(Kieva) Point of View ~'~'~'~'~'~

Something was on your stomach. You started to wake up, and felt something resting on your stomach. Opening your eyes, you noticed that it was an arm. There was an arm resting on your stomach. You follow the arm with your eyes, and you see Hiei. He was laying right next to you, and he was resting his arm over you. You were laying straight. On your back. Weird. You usually sleep on your side. Even weirder. Hiei looked comfortable in his sleep. Okay, maybe not weirder, maybe kinda cute. But still. Why was he right next to you? Where are you? Why do you still feel so tired that you might just pass out again? Question after question. But no answer to any of them. You moved Hieis arm to his side really lightly, trying not to let him wake up. You never really see him asleep. When he sleeps, he actually doesn't look evil, but really innocent. Weird, but cool. You sat up, and stretched, hoping that life would return to your muscles and your limbs. It didn't work. They were still dull. Standing up, you notice that you're in a tent. Why not go out and look around to see where you are. When you walk out of the tent, it was dark. Turns out that it's night. Looking up to the sky, you see the moon. It was shining bright.

You walk around for a bit, getting used to the area the best you can. You almost fell into a random hole about eight times now. Just when you thought there were no more holes where you were walking, you tripped and almost fell into one. Luckily, you caught your balance. _I know that this is a mining area, but please. This is just ridiculous._ You walk towards a house that looked pretty well kept. It was on a small hill. And small is meant to the max. When you were getting closer to it, you felt even more unbearably tired. What is with this town. Feeling like you're about to pass out, you decide to head back to the tent.

When you got back into the tent, there was only about fifteen minutes left until sunrise. Hiei was just now waking up. He sat up as you sat down. He noticed that you were gone when he woke up. He looked at you, almost curiously, then sat up straight. Like usual. "So I see you're awake." _About to pass out..._ "Why?" _Donno..._ "Well, try to stay awake. We need to search this town for information on the Nebula Opal." _Do it alone..._ It was only a minute until sunrise now. "What's wrong with you?" _I have no clue in Jupiter... I woke up a few hours ago and looked around town. I got close to a pretty well kept house, and started feeling tired again... Now I'm here, and I'm... So tired..._ "Huh?" The sun started to rise, and you passed out again.

~'~'~'~'~'~ Hieis Point of View ~'~'~'~'~'~

You had just woken up to see that Kieva had just gotten back in the tent. You talked to her, and she responded in her mind. She seemed to tired to actually speak out loud. The last thing she said was about getting even more tired when she got near some well kept place. Wonder why? Might as well go take a look. _If something is sapping her energy, I'll just have to destroy it._ You got up and walked out of the tent. You stretched, then started to walk around. You needed to find out what was going on. Why was only Kieva getting affected by, whatever it is? You were going to find out, sooner or later. You preferred sooner. If there's nothing interesting the town has to offer, you'd just grab Kieva and get out of there. Yeah, the sooner the better.

While walking, you almost fell into a couple of holes. Luckily, you already know where most of the holes are. After a few minutes of walking around aimlessly, you saw that place that Kieva had called well-kept. For this town, it was considered the only clean place. In any other town, it was a pretty ordinary house. You shrug, and walk up to the door. Before you knock, you think better on your actions, and walk away from the house. If something was going on, the people, or person, living there wouldn't just let you know. So, you decided to sneak into the house and take a look around on your own. You walked around to the back of the house, and you felt something strange. It felt like an aura, but at the same time, it didn't. Strange. You sneak past the fence that was blocking your entrance to the back yard of the house. It seemed ordinary enough. If rainbow colored petals on living flowers was considered ordinary.

You felt a strange aura type of feeling from each of the flowers, which was really weird, seeing as how flowers usually **never** really have an aura of **any** kind. The strongest of the auras was inside of the house. You could feel it pretty easily. And someone really needs to pay more attention to their home. The door was wide open. Or was it a trap? No way. You walk inside cautiously while looking around at everything. Awareness. One thing that you will **never** be without. Strange enough, no one was in the house. No human, no demon. Not even a fly or two were buzzing around. The strange aura you were feeling was coming from the living room part of the house. You walk in the room, and there was a rainbow colored stone set on the table. It looked like a cut gemstone. But a pretty big one. It was the size of your fist, easy. Wait, it was the size of the Stella Crystal. For what you can tell, it was the same size. How does Kieva keep that thing in her pocket with no trouble at all? Well, one factor would be that the Stella Crystal isn't so round, you guess.

You walked into the living room area, and then heard something behind you. You turn, expecting a person, but it was a dog. It was a pretty big, demon dog. It started to snarl at you. At the sight of the dog, you were slightly confused. It had no aura. None at all. If it's in the room, snarling at you, it should be alive. Not dead. Empty of a soul type of body type dead. But here this demon dog was, with no aura, snarling at you. It was really weird. You drew your katana from its sheath at your side and slashed the dog in half. It had blood. It was alive before you killed it. You sheathed your katana and looked back at the rock on the table. There was a guy standing next to it. He also had no aura. Were the flowers blocking your senses? The guy was standing next to the table with the rock on it. His hair was down in front of his eyes. He wasn't human, you knew, because he had claws. The guy was in all black. Below where his blue hair reached, you saw his lips form a smirk. You were about to draw your katana when a cage surrounded you. This demon in front of you was going to hold you captive, or torture, or torture then kill you. Or just kill you. What a great surprise.

Looking at the bars of the cage, you noticed that it wasn't made of metal. It was made from energy. Most likely, the demons energy. The energy was silver. Or was it white? Looking directly at it was a little blinding. Without trying to see how strong the cage was, you already knew that it would hold you. Just great. Only one thing came to your mind. You went into Kievas mind. _Kieva, I went to that well-kept place you told me about. It has a demon living in it that can confuse senses, and he can make strong cages. When you wake up, get your butt over here and help me out._ Now just to wait...

~'~'~'~'~'~ Normal(Kieva) Point of View ~'~'~'~'~'~

While unconscience, you heard Hiei in your mind tell you that the pretty well-kept place has a demon in it. From what he said, you knew that he was captured by the demon. Superb.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Just who is this demon you ask?

And how could _anyone_ capture Hiei?

Both excellent questions.

The answers are near, so please remain patient for the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8: Trapped

Alright, I know what almost all of you are thinking... "Hiei's not that weak!"

Am I right?

Well, you don't know what's really going on.

Hiei isn't that weak, it's just that the demon is really that strong.

The mysterious demon has shown up twice before this, but didn't do much, so you have no way of knowing how strong he is.

So, without further ado, here is Chapter 8.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Throughout the day, you try to wake up, but to no avail. When the sun set, your eyes snapped open and you darted upright. You still felt really tired, but you forced yourself to stand to your feet. Hiei was in trouble, and you needed to help him. Walking out of the tent, you looked to the sky. It was dark, but not as dark as it would be in about an hour. The moon was raising. It was a crescent moon with the right side of it missing. Usually, on nights when the moon was in this stage, you had really good luck. You hoped that this night would be one of those lucky nights as you began to run to the house.

When you had reached the house, the sky was dark, but still getting darker. You went to the side of the house and jumped the fence. In the backyard, the rainbow-petaled flowers were still in full bloom. They also had a faint glow to them. Strange. You quietly snuck into the house and made your way into the living room. There was a rainbow colored rock on the table. It looked really neat. _No time to think about that right now._ You skimmed the room with your eyes and saw no one. There was movement in the room a little further away. You quickly ducked down behind the couch. The guy that helped you steal the Stella Crystal, and also tried to kill you with poison, walked out of the room. He went over to the cool rock on the table and sat on the couch, watching it. You stealthily left your hiding place and went into the kitchen, which just so happened to be the next room over. Opposite direction of where the guy came from though. That move would get you caught. Plus, exploring the house isn't needed. What's needed is to find Hiei. You left the kitchen and went into the room next to it. It was a bedroom. Probably that demon guys bedroom. You moved into the next room and saw that it was a bathroom. Also the last room lined up. Not what you needed to see right now. You had to go, so being in a bathroom while on a mission was not good at all. Stepping out of the bathroom, you started looking around his room. Nothing important. You were about to walk out of his room when you heard footsteps coming in. A split second before he walked in, you slipped under his bed. You then heard the door shut. Not the door to the room, but the door to the bathroom.

You slipped out from under his bed and walked back into the living room. _If this guy likes rare crystals and stuff, why not just take this thing too, and find out what it is later._ You grabbed the rock from the table and put it into your left pocket. Then you noticed that the Stella Crystal was glowing in your right pocket. _There must be some danger around. Oh yeah, I __**am**__ only trespassing in a demons house._ You shake your head a little, then walk into the room to the right after the living room. It was a room with a mattress, but really, really plain. _This must be the guest room. _You looked around the room, and saw nothing important. There was a closet in the room too, so you opened it to see what was inside. Jackets on hangers. Wow. This guy was just way to exciting. Black jackets on hangers in the guest room. You were about to close the closet when you saw a crack in the corner of your eye. Noticing the crack on the wall, you got to your knees, and crawled into the closet. It wasn't just any crack. It was **the** crack. _A trap door._ You smirk, close the closet door, since it's a sliding door, from the inside, and open the trap door. It had stairs. Going down. _They need elevators for trap doors, seriously..._ You slip in closing the door in front of you, and walk down the stairs.

It was pretty dark down there. Though it was still really easy for you to see, seeing as how you are a demon, and you love the dark. The stairs stopped, and there was a marble floor. You walk forward, expecting a hidden ballroom, or something. The floor changed from marble, to concrete. You could sense someone down there. _Please don't let it be a guard..._ You walked closer to the presence, really carefully. Cautiously, even. Then you saw bars. Vertical bars from floor to ceiling. It was a cell. _So the guy likes to have a dungeon in his home. Creepy._ You squint through the bars, trying to see who is was. There, in the corner of the cell, sitting cross-legged, annoyed, was Hiei. What was he talking about? These bars are weak. They're just plain old iron bars. Hiei didn't even notice you there. How rude. You came to save his sorry behind, and he didn't even notice you when you got there. You shrug, then snap your fingers.

Hiei then looked up at you, hearing your fingers snap. You were having a hard time keeping your eyes open, and not passing out, but you were managing. You saw that Hiei was about to say something. Before he could say anything, you were grabbed at your elbow and thrown back into a separate cell. The cage shut and you could see that the bars were made from silver energy. _So that's why Hiei can't get out..._ You looked up and saw that the guy was standing there. He didn't look to pleased. "You took what was mine. Now give it back." Yep. He was **very** unhappy.

You wanted to know what it was, so you decide to get told what it is. "What is it?" Plain voice, plain countenance. You couldn't let him know that you were about to fall asleep. Or pass out, whatever you want to call it.

He got a flicker of amusement in his eye. Seems that he knows that you wont give it to him if you don't know what it is. "It's Nebula Opal. The only one mined here so far. Now, hand it back to me." You shake your head. You aren't about to give him what you just took. You'll have to tell Koenma that as well. Hiei should be the one to grab things. You wont give up the things you grab if they're cool. The guy didn't like what you were doing. Keeping his own possession away from him. Though it is, rightfully yours, now. The guy glared at you. It wasn't a cold glare, or an evil glare. It was a glare that held amusement. And curiosity. He then shook his head, "when you give back the opal, you will be set free," he finished and walked out of his dungeon. Freedom. Ouch. You love freedom. Freedom loves you. No way were you about to stay down in a deep, dark, moist, muggy old dungeon. But, you weren't about to give up the Nebula Opal either. What you are gonna do, is find a way to break out. And, rescue Hiei, after you make him promise that he will call you 'oh noble leader' for a week. And that he promises to obey you for that week as well. It would be mean to make it last for more than a week.

The Stella Crystal was emitting a soft, warm glow. The Nebula Opal was just glowing. It felt like it was taking your energy. So not cool. You went to the bars, and tapped on them. Each time you tapped one of the bars, it hurt a little like a burn. You step back, and call your sword. This guy was weird. You knew that something was strange about him. You needed out. You slashed your sword at the bars, and it bounced off, but like the bars were a soft, but bouncy, cochin. The blade of the sword was streaked silver right now. If only the moonlight was able to get into the cell. Your sword would have an awesome silver blade. Just like the moon shining at its brightest. Hiei was in the corner of the other cell, not moving. He wasn't even trying to talk to you. He wasn't even **trying** to break out of his cage! _Baka..._ You swung your sword at the cage bars again, and it chipped away a little of the silver energy. There was something about this demon guy that you didn't quite understand. He seemed so familiar.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Being trapped in a dungeon cage for a week was killing you. You had almost cut through the bars a while ago when the guy came down and just fixed them right up to perfect condition by just looking at them. This guy was irritating. Being locked away was pathetic. Usually, you can get out of any situation. Why not this one? You had no idea. You weren't going to give him back the Nebula Opal though. That was for sure. What was even more annoying, is that Hiei still hasn't even said a word to you since you got there. Not even in your mind. That annoying baka. First he tells you to come and rescue him, then he doesn't even talk to you. He hasn't even looked at you since you got caught. Every time the sun raises, you pass out immediately. Every time the sun sets, you wake right back up.

You then noticed something. The bars energy was based on the sun. _Why didn't I notice this factor sooner?!_ You took in a deep breath. There was no time to scold yourself at the moment. You needed to act fast, and act smart. You were sitting cross-legged on the ground at the moment. You jumped to your feet and stood a few feet away from the bars.

Time to put a brilliant idea into motion. "Crescent Blade." Your trusty black-bladed sword appeared in your hand. You were just about to call out a technique that might just get you out of the cell, when the sun started to raise. _No fair! So not fair!_ Standing was hard. Your breathing started to slow to that of a slow and steady pace. Hoping that your legs would hold you, you continued to stand. Your legs went numb, then they felt like led weights. You didn't need training right now. What you needed, was for your body to cooperate with your mind. Your arms started to go numb too. This was **not** part of your plan. You could barely hold your sword, so it was to your side instead of out in front of you. No good. You couldn't lift your arm along with the blade. It was getting even harder to stand now. The sun was lifting even further into the sky as your body began feeling numb all over.

Your mind started to black out. This was so not good. Not when you finally got a good idea! Inhaling until your lungs were on fire, you held your breath. You stepped forward and gave everything you had to make your sword slash at the bars. No good. The sword collided with the bars before you had time to say the technique. You were just way to exhausted. Falling to your knees in front of the bars, your sword vanished.

Yet again, you failed to get out of this prison. You fell to your stomach, still struggling to keep your eyes open. You couldn't fall asleep, not right now. You might forget your idea. You couldn't bare to forget your idea on how to get out. You needed freedom. Not seclusion. It was hard to keep your eyes open. They drifted to half-way closed, half-way opened. Freedom. What a great word. A great phrase. A wonderful two syllables. Seclusion. What a horrid word. Such terrifying three syllables. You needed to get out of this seclusion, and get into the freedom that you desired. You weren't about to give him the opal though. No. You were going to break out. All you had to do, was remember your plan. You never remembered sudden things that were small when you woke up from sleep. There was no way you'd remember something from passing out. You had to stay awake.

You had to...

You needed to...

Your vision blurred...

You blacked out.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Alright. Before anyone tries to kill me...

You find out about the demon in the next chapter, I promise.

You will soon find out about his strength, also.

So please, relax, and I'll see you at Chapter 9!


	9. Chapter 9: Helios

You know what really bugs me?

That I type up three pages, and on here, it looks like only a single page. maybe a page and a half.

Anyway, feel free to ignore that.

Welcome to chapter 9 of Demons Fate.

This is where you find out about the demon from before.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

You woke up still feeling sluggish. Cold. Laying on cold concrete face first was not comfortable. Sitting up, you rub the back of your head and look at the bars. The plan that you had come up with was gone. You know that you have to use your sword. That much of the plan, you remembered. You sat cross-legged after scooting to the wall. Your back to the wall, hunched over so your chin was in you palm, you stared at the menacing bars that were holding you so close yet so far from freedom. You started to hate those white silver bars with a passion. Hiei was being a jerk and not talking to you. You're on your own. Just like usual. Just as the rule of the demon goes. Every demon for themself. There was slim chance of survival when you counted on other demons to help. Even when you counted on humans. Actually, counting on a human, lowers your chance of survival to zero. Zilch. Nada. You unfold your legs and turn to the wall, now sitting on your legs, and hit your head against the wall. _Brain, remember the plan!_ You hit your head a second time. _Remember._ A third time. _Remember..._ A fourth and fifth time. _For once, please..._ A sixth time. You remembered last night completely. Except for the thoughts that you were so determined on getting back.

Then it hit you. Right between the eyes. The plan was in your head again. It wasn't the same plan as last time, but you were sure that it was also a good one. "Crescent Blade, come to me on this, the night of the new moon." The blade appeared in your hand. The blade had no silver at all. It was pure black. As if it were a void. Darkness. Nothing. The deepest of the night sky. It had a small glow to it. But the glow was no more than a shadow cast on a river during the night in pitch black darkness. On the blade, it looked as if the blade itself had an aura. You turn to the bars with a smirk. "Now, you're getting out of my way. Fury of the Night!" Slashing the Crescent Blade toward the bars, various streams of black dashed out from the blade and cut through the bars at multiple points. Each stream of black was moving of its own accord to dash up the bars. They were like swords with minds of their own. Each stream looked as though it were just a shadow. The streams then pulled back into the blade. Retreating from the job that they have completed. You look back up at the bars, and there were none. While its night, there is no sun. There is no strong light. Only the light from the moon. But there was no light tonight, for it was the night of the new moon. The white silver energy was at its weakest. And your Crescent Blade was at its zenith. Well, its second zenith. You looked over toward Hiei when you got to in front of his cage. Baka. Did you really want to get him out of that cage? He was a git the whole time while you were there. A very rude, git.

You sigh, remembering that the reasons that you were in this town to begin with. Your mission, and Hiei brought you here instead of just leaving you in the plains. But the only reason that you're in a dungeon, is because of Hiei. It did get you the Nebula Opal, but still. He should get himself out of this predicament. Demons are supposed to relay on only their own strength, after all. That is, also, how you manage your life. But then the image of Hiei in a maids outfit filled your mind. 'Yes, oh noble leader' he would say to you, bowing. He would make for a great lackey. You smirk. His hair would be died hot pink with a baby blue stripe. He would have that dress style maid outfit. Not the butler outfit. And he would wear black high heels. Pink lipstick and some blush. Also a bit of pink eyeshadow.

At those thoughts, you snicker. Hiei still didn't look up at you. _What that hell is this bakas problem?! I'm messing with him for Pluto sake!_ You cross your arms across your chest while looking in the cell at Hiei. Luckily, the Crescent Blade doesn't cut the wielder, or else it would be cutting into your side right now. Hiei was being just so aggravating right now. After all, he did tell you to come to save him. You did show up to save him. He's such a baka. You came to rescue him, and he doesn't even notice anything. Not even you being there. You sigh, and look straight at Hiei. "Hiei? Venus to Hiei?" You didn't move. You just watched him.

It seemed like he struggled to hear you. Odd. But he did look up. He looked straight at you. But it looked as if he were looking through you. "Kieva? Are you here?" He started to look around. He was playing a joke on you. Pretending that he doesn't see you standing there. But his countenance did seem to be a curious one. And a slightly confused one.

What was happening to him? He can't see you. He can just barely hear you. You wanted to find out, so you lifted your sword to the cage, about to slash clean through it like you did to yours. Footsteps sounded from behind you. _Sneak attack._ You jumped back and hid in the shadows. The shadows cloaked you perfectly. The demon guy with blue hair walked to in front of Hiei's cell. Hiei stopped looking around by now. He was mumbling something about hearing things though. And you know that he said your name. That's a positive. The guy then walked over to the cell that you were kept in. The bars were not there. Your sword turned the bars to dust, then to nothing. The guy seemed to be contemplating while looking into the cell. "Kieva, I know that you're still in here. Show yourself." You didn't believe him, but then he turned and stared right at you. You stepped out from the shadows and faced him. He was evil. He kept you from freedom. You didn't like him one bit.

He was wearing orange clown shoes, a jesters outfit, and a big red nose. He had makeup on his face in designs. There was a blue star on his left eye, and Indian painting on his right cheek. He had white paint everywhere else on his face. He was wearing a cowboy hat that was neon pink. The gloves he was wearing were leather biker gloves that were yellow. He was sitting on a unicycle trying to balance himself. "How do you know my name?" Seeing him as you wanted to see him was hilarious.

The image faded in your mind, and you saw him for him. Wearing all black. Except for a navy blue shirt, he had on black pants, a black cape, black boots, and black gloves. The guy needed a new trend. "Why wouldn't I know your name?" That's right, Hiei mumbled your name while he was talking to himself. Baka. "Since I now know your name, I know exactly who, and what, you are." The guy smirked.

Impossible. No one knows what you are. Almost no one knows who you are. Just who does this guy think he is? "Sure." You gave him the most simple answer. And the answer was full of doubt. What else would it be full with.

The guy seemed to enjoy seeing you trying to figure things out. "Your name is Kieva Thorn. What you are, I don't think you'd want me saying." True. You don't like people knowing what you are. "And here's a little memory for you. Your brother was a patricide. Oh, he also killed your mother, but that was when you were seven. You were a patsy. Also taking all of the blame. At that time of your life, you were a pedant. After all, who wouldn't be when they're the one cleaning and organizing the house they live in all of the time." He know about your past, which no one did. You didn't like your past.

Just how did this guy know your past? "Stalker?" You meant to only think that, but it slipped out.

He shook his head with a sly smirk. "You wont be able to talk to Hiei for quite a while now." He seemed to want to avoid something. You tilted your head slightly in a questioning manor. "He's locked in a spell, and wont be able to get out unless pulled out." This guy was getting on your nerves really good.

You wanted to hear what he was avoiding. So, you repeated the one-word-question. "Stalker?" There wasn't much for him to avoid. All he has to do is say 'yes' or 'no' to your question.

He looked directly at you, and smirked. "Now how could you forget me this much, Kieva, my young, sweet sister?" Sister? No way! Uh-uh! Not true! You were slightly shocked by him insinuating that he was your brother. But only slightly, seeing as how you know that your brother Helios died a long time ago. He seemed to notice that you didn't believe him. "Sister, how could you forget me like this? I never forgot you." His smirk stayed on his face. You wanted to go over and rip it clean off. He moved that cape over his right shoulder and pulled up his sleeve. His shoulder bore the symbol of the sun. It was Helios. You were speechless. He laughed a little, sending small shivers throughout your body.

It was your very own brother that tried to steal the Stella Crystal? It was Helios that tried to kill you using poison? Your Helios, that locked you away in a dungeon? Sure, he looked a little like your older brother did, but was it really him? There were too many questions in your head that were unanswered. A few just hanging there, telling you fact, in a questioning manor. It was true. He was Helios. But you didn't want to believe it. He was standing right in front of you, showing you the birthmark that your brother had. The energy that was used, the sun energy, you thought that someone learned how to use it. You never thought that it was your brother, whom was alive all this time. He was using the suns energy, just as you use the moons. "My sister, Kieva Luna Thorn. I, Helios Navitas Thorn, am alive." He truly was your brother. Only family knew the middle names of other family members. No one out side of the family knows your families middle names. Especially not your brothers middle name. Let alone, his full name. You couldn't believe that your brother was alive. He wasn't well, for he was evil. He tried to kill you in the worst way. He wanted to kill your spirit by selling you into slavery. You were lucky that the person you were sold to was weak. You killed him and got away. But you only managed to kill him after two years of slavery. He was the first person/demon that you had ever killed. You were only nine then. That's when you started being quiet and to yourself.

You just stared at him. Speechless. He smirked. "So I see that I did find the true Nebula Opal after all, he started, "only the true Nebula Opal would glow when the Stella Crystal was near." The Nebula Opal was glowing because of the Stella Crystal? Why? And for what reason was the Stella Crystal glowing for then? To many questions and not enough answers.

Just when you started to think that you were figuring things out, you saw that there was much more to it. "How are you alive, brother?" That was one of the questions bothering you the most. You couldn't take a random guess. You needed to know for sure.

He snickered, and you tilted your head. "I was killed when the sun was out and shining brightly, Kieva. Its energy revived me. You should know how that works."

You couldn't believe that you overlooked such an important factor. When the sun was out, Helios would never be able to be killed. He could only be killed during the night, when the moon was out. When no sun shone. Just as you can't be killed during the night. "What did you do to keep me out during the day?" The second most important question that you had. It's about time to get the answer to it.

"I didn't do anything, Kieva. It was the Nebula Opal that caused you to sleep so deeply. I tried and failed to get it back from you, as well as take the Stella Crystal from you, while you were sleeping. You were supposed to not be able to move."

So at least you know that he can't take anything from you while you slept. That was good. You still had your habit from a good six years ago. But, what's with the Nebula Opal?

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

For those of you who are wondering, I shall let you in on a little secret.

So far, I bet you've been thinking that there's no main enemy in this story, am I right?

Well, there is. The main enemy showed up in the very first chapter. Yes. Helios.

Now are you beginning so see why he's so strong?

The main enemy should _never_ be weak!

Thus, the first reason for Hiei being caught so easily.

The second reason is because of plot. The story needs the plot to advance.

Now then, I hope everyone is starting to see this as getting interesting.

I look forward to seeing all of you in Chapter 10!


	10. Chapter 10: True Form

Alright, here we are are Chapter 10!

If everything goes how I'm hoping, this chapter is the halfway mark.

Well, please enjoy.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

The Nebula Opal and the Stella Crystal continued to glow. The Stella Crystal was giving off a warm glow. The Nebula Opal was giving off a cold glow. Your right pocket was warm, and your left pocket was cold. The two stones were mysterious. Killing your brother was something that you wanted to do right now. It was possible, seeing as how it was night. But how strong had he grown over the years? No matter, he was weak right now anyway, seeing as how there was no sun out in the sky to power him. Or did he learn how to use the suns power when it wasn't out, if that's even possible. So many questions were irritating. You held up your blade in a fighting stance. He snickered. You remembered that Hiei was in the cell still. Getting him out was the first priority. After all, if you fought, you might not have enough strength left to get Hiei out afterward. You sigh, looking at your brother, Helios. You darted toward Hiei's cell with your sword raised, ready to get him out. Crap. Your brother was a bit better than you thought he was at first. He was fast. He had already made it in front of you, blocking your path. To late to stop your sword now. You slashed down at Helios. There was a clash of metal on metal. He was just fast enough to have called out his blade. He was trained enough to call out his blade without speaking out loud. He was holding his black-bladed, Rays Light. His sun sword. It was black right now, because the sun was not in the sky. It was at its weakest. But yet, it was still strong enough to block your Crescent Blade, at its second strongest stage.

You couldn't believe that his sword was strong enough to block you without the sun being in the sky. It wasn't possible. At least, it wasn't thought possible. It was possible though, sense he just did. What you needed to do, was knock him out. Or get around him fast enough to release Hiei from his caged prison. Knocking him out wouldn't be easy. Getting around him was even harder. You didn't have to try to know that. It was just the way it was. He had enough time to train. His sword was powerful. His mind was focused on the moment. His body was trained long enough to out-speed anyone. Then again, maybe Hiei would be fast enough to prove as a challenge. To bad he's locked up tight. And not just physically. _Baka! Just when I actually need you!_ Wait. Take that back. You don't **need** anyone. You can handle this on your own. It's your fight, and you'll be the one to get it done. You'll win, and show your brother who's the best around. You wont lose to some, sun-powered, ignorant, pathetic little boy. That just so happens to be older than you. And probably stronger than you. Also, smarter than you. Alright, so technically, you don't stand a chance. Oh well. Big deal. You will prove technicalities to be wrong sometimes. Statistics aren't always right. Right? Right.

Not knowing what else to do, you just slash your sword at his side. He dodged it by jumping into the air. While in the air, he slashed down at you. Moving back fast, you managed to avoid the tip of the blade by an inch. Not much room, but hey, it was something. Instead of doing what was expected, which was slashing at him again, you kicked him in the gut. Something hard was under your foot. You look and see the bars to Hiei's cage, not Helios' gut. You smirk, ready to slash the bars, when you felt pain in your back. You leapt to the side and looked at your brother. You felt your back with your left hand, then looked at your hand. It was covered in your silver blood. Just when you think things can't get to much worse, he re-opens one of the cuts in your back. Instead of a claw, it was a sword, though. Wait. Claw. Helios doesn't have claws. He didn't have claws when he caught you. He doesn't have claws right now. That jerk had gloves with claws on them. He dipped the gloves in poison that day when he caught your back. That's how Helios pulled off poisoning you. _That, that, that unbearably pathetic trickster Helios!_ You were gonna get him. Revenge on him was a definite priority. First priority even. You glared at Helios. You were gonna get him, and you were gonna get him good. You knew that you couldn't get Hiei set free until the battle was over. So who cares if he's stuck in his prison for a day or two longer? Oh yeah. You did. You wanted to yell at him. You wanted him to call you 'oh noble leader' for a week, and for him to be your maid. You had to get him out.

Focusing on the fight right now was essential. It had to be done. It wouldn't be easy, seeing as how you hated to focus. And seeing as how you wanted to mess with his mind a little before beating him down. Messing with Helios would get you killed though. You had to force yourself to go full out. So, you got into your fighting stance. Crescent Blade was by your side, and vengeance was on your mind. There was a good chance of you losing this fight. But there was also a slim chance of winning this fight. You focused on the slim chance of winning. In order to win, you had to think that you would. You had to focus on winning, and not the possibilities of losing. Thinking that you would lose, would make you lose. Win was what you had to accomplish.

You dashed at Helios and struck at him with your blade. It came close to cutting into his side, but he avoided it. He swung his blade at you, and you jumped to avoid his attack. You then maneuvered to the right and slashed vertically at him. You needed to get him down for the count. He side stepped and dodged your attack. He also took the opportunity he got in order to strike you. He punched you in your side, making you stumble when you landed on the ground. He packed one helluva punch. You could almost swear that he broke a rib. Forcing back the thought of pain, you went at him again. He parried your attack and slashed you clean down your left thigh. Silver blood splashed onto the ground. You gritted your teeth and kept on going. There was no way he was going to win this fight. You spun on your heel when you got close to him, moving to his side, and thrust your sword at him. He almost dodged it completely. But your sword got him in his side. A couple drops of blue blood stained the floor.

As the fight continued, silver and blue blood was mixing together on the cement floor from gashes being put on you and Helios. So far, you only landed a few gashes on him. One to his side, one on his right arm, which you know he hated, and the last on his cheek. Which he also hated. He landed a few on you as well. One on your back, one on your left thigh, one across your right hip, another on the right side of your neck, and the last on your left arm right above the elbow. You were losing blood fast. He was losing blood, but not as much as you were. You hated him for being a better fighter than you. Your body ached all over. You bet that he wasn't hurting too much, and that he just hated you for cutting him. He looked like he wasn't even breaking a sweat. But here you are, aching, starting to get a little woozy, and your legs starting to feel like lead. Morning was creeping up on you. You could tell because your blade started to lose its glow, and his blade was starting to turn slightly white. If morning hit, you wouldn't be able to continue your fight. You would die from either blood loss, or him cutting you up. You didn't want to die because of your brother. Not right now. Not ever.

Helios was starting to get stronger, and you started to get weaker. Not a good sign. You pushed your body to keep up with your brother. It wasn't easy. Feeling like crap doesn't help you to fight better. Never did, never will. You tried to kick Helios away from you, but he slid to the side, and decked you. Your gut stung like hell from being punched. You were so weak right then that when he punched you, you flew a few feet back and landed on your back on the cement. It wasn't a cold floor anymore. It was warm from all the blood everywhere. There was a warm glow to the right side of you. Also a cold glow. When you spun around in the air, the Nebula Opal and the Stella Crystal must have landed next to each other to your right. The cold, and the warmth, started to fade. You looked over to your right. The Stella Crystal and the Nebula Opal were moving closer to each other. How? The two then fused, right in front of your eyes. What they formed, was a beautiful crystal. You believe that it was called the Forbidden Nova. At least, that's the name that you've heard from people. You forced yourself to your side, and grabbed the crystal in your left hand. It was sharp, but it didn't cut into you. It was cold, but had a warmth from the inside. It was a deep purple and blue mixed together for the outside layer. The middle layer was a deep, grassy green and bloody red. The center of it looked white with some pink. Almost just pure silver, if you didn't look closely enough.

While holding the Forbidden Nova, you forgot about the battle. You forgot that Helios, your brother, was about to kill you. You forgot about Hiei in the dungeon. You forgot about the mission, and the gang. You forgot where you where. All you knew, was the crystal that you were holding. It was mesmerizing. You held it close. It was right next to your heart, still in your hand. You felt it move. It actually went into your skin, but you didn't feel any pain. It was soothing. It felt natural. When it went fully into you, it started to glow a silverish red color. The glow came from inside of your skin. At your heart.

You closed your eyes, letting the crystal fill you with energy. As the glow continued, you stood to your feet. Your sword was gone, because of you almost being dead. When you looked around, you noticed that your brother was staring at you. You put your hand slightly in front of you, and a sword appeared. It was similar to the Crescent Blade, but it was the purest silver you've ever seen. It had blood-red streaks down the blade. The red looked like veins in the blade. At first, you didn't know what the sword was. It's name then came to you, as if you've known it all of your life. Moon's Blood. When you got the name of the blade, you felt something on your back. It wasn't blood though. But at the same time, it was. You looked over your shoulder and saw wings. They were also a pure silver with crimson veins. Crimson blood was dripping off the tips of the feathers on both wings. You looked forward again, then down at yourself. You were in a red dress with silver. The pattern was silver star-like shapes. Like small explosions of silver on the red dress. You knew what you were, but you never used your form. You tried, hundreds of thousands of times. But it never worked. _The Forbidden Nova triggered my true form..._ Your true form was not a demon, although people called you a demon. You even called yourself a demon. But your true form was a certain type of angel. An archangel. Yet, an angel of the moon. You were the only one of your kind. You, are the Luna Archangel.

Looking back at your brother, you saw the look on his face. He was shocked. He was concerned. He was confused. "Brother, I'm leaving. Good-Bye." You turn to Hiei's cell, and he was still in the back. He had no idea that anything at all was happening. He was tuned out from everything. You were unharmed. Helios was slightly cut up. You raised your sword in front of you toward the cage bars. Another name had come into your mind. "Blood Tidal." Some blood seeped out of the vein-like pattern on Moon's Blood, then formed a small wave. It devoured the bars like they weren't even there, then the wave of blood vanished back into the blades veins. When the bars were gone, Hiei looked up, free from his spell. He was definitely confused. You walked over to him and put your hand out. He stubbornly got up on his own. You smirked at that. At least you knew that he was still himself after being trapped. You looked back over to your brother, seeing that he was still shocked, and staring at you. You walked over to the stairs, and beckoned to Hiei. Hiei followed you as you walked up the stairs, and out of the house. When you and Hiei made it out of the house, you took Hiei's hand, making the sword vanish, and pumped your wings. Hiei was startled when his feet left the ground. You snickered, and flew into the sky. _Mission, accomplished._

_~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~_

And now you all know why Kieva was instinctively clinging to those jems.

All main characters have a hidden power, right?

Anywho, I shall be back tomorrow with the next chapter for your enjoyment.


	11. Chapter 11: Back in Spirit World

Hope everyone had a Happy Halloween!

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Your trip back to spirit world was a pretty cool one. You never imagined flying through the sky. It was daylight, and you were wide awake. It really was the Nebula Opal that was making you pass out when day came around. It felt so good to be flying. The sun did get pretty hot, so here and there, you went through a cloud. The clouds that you went through, cooled you down. It was just like getting sprayed by a squirt bottle. But, you didn't get wet. Hiei, after a few minutes, was enjoying himself as well. He wasn't the one with the wings, but you could tell that he also enjoyed the sky. He had his usual expression on, so you couldn't tell that he was enjoying himself that way. You just had a feeling that he was having a good time. You liked flying, and being in the sky, and Hiei also liked being in the sky, so you took a while to get back to spirit world. You loved the sky. It wasn't night, so it wasn't perfect. But it was the sky nonetheless. So it was awesome. After a while of flying around, you teleported Hiei and yourself back into spirit world. You knew you might get separated from Hiei again, but you had to get back. You appeared in the hallway where you needed to be. Hiei was right next to you. It was so simple that time. You smiled. It was probably easy because you were in your true form. You could tell that Hiei wanted to ask you a few questions, but he also thought it was the wrong time to ask you anything. It was cool, being able to feel the emotions of those around you. Your true form really was something.

When you reached the door to Koenma's office, your wings went into your back, and you were in your normal clothes again. You were in your normal, human form. You instinctively put your right hand over your heart. Just when your hand got there, the Forbidden Nova came out of you. It was obvious that it wasn't going to split back into the Nebula Opal and the Stella Crystal. The cool thing was, that it was smaller than the two that formed it. It was much easier to keep with you. You smirked at that. When you glanced at Hiei, you saw that he was thinking. You couldn't tell what about. Darn. If only he thought about whatever he was thinking about now, five minutes ago. Then you would know what he was thinking about. He was a little curious about your form. That much, you could tell.

Not wanting to just stand around any longer, you walk into Koenma's office while slipping the Forbidden Nova into your pocket. Koenma looked up from his desk as soon as you and Hiei walked in. "Hiei, Kieva! Where were you two?! I tried contacting you a few different times! Did you get the Nebula Opal?!" Koenma had no concern for Hiei and your safety. That was apparent. Why was the Nebula Opal so special?

Hiei could tell that you didn't want to answer Koenma. So, he spoke to him. "We were in a mining town. I had no idea that you tried contacting us. And I don't know if we got the Nebula Opal." Fair was fair. Hiei said his part. What he knew.

Koenma wanted to know about the Nebula Opal, so why not answer him. In your own way. "Why?" You wanted to know a little bit about this Nebula Opal. After all, it did only sap you of your strength until it fused itself with the Stella Crystal.

He could tell what you wanted to hear. It was obvious that he didn't want to answer you completely. "The Nebula Opal is pretty valuable. And I don't mean money kind of value. I mean power kind of valuable. It lets the person that has it control time. At least, slightly control time. It doesn't let the holder go back more than five minutes. It wont let the holder go forward. But it will let the holder freeze time. So, did you find it or not?" The Nebula Opal lets the holder freeze time? Awesome. The Stella Crystal lets the holder... Lets the holder... Umm... No idea. But since Forbidden Nova was formed by the Stella Crystal and the Nebula Opal, will it let you freeze time? You couldn't help but try.

You put your hand into your right pocket, and held the crystal, willing it to freeze time at the moment. It worked. Koenma was completely still. As well as Hiei. You walked over to Koenma and grabbed his pacifier from him. Then you went back to where you were standing, and willed time to start up again. "Found it." You held in a laugh. Koenma heard you, but he also noticed his missing object.

Even Hiei tried not to smirk. Koenma glared at you. "Give it to me." You shook your head at him. "Right now, Kieva." You shook your head again. He wouldn't like knowing that the Nebula Opal fused with something. He would probably try to take the Forbidden Nova away from you.

Before Koenma could say another word, you walked out of the room. You didn't want to talk to him. Let alone argue with him. Hiei followed you out of the room. He was still following you. You walked to your door, and opened it. You walked into your room, and shut the door. You didn't want to answer any questions right now, so you walked into the bathroom, stripped off your clothes, and stepped into the shower. If anything, you needed a shower right now. You spent way too long in a mining town, in a dungeon, without one. To your surprise, Hiei actually walked into the room. Luckily, you were behind the shower curtain. You pretended that you didn't hear Hiei walk into the bathroom, and turned on the water. Giving him a major hint that you weren't just hiding in the bathroom. You heard him leave the room, closing the door behind him. Heh. You escaped questioning for now. It was time to relax, and only relax, right now. After your nice, hot shower, you walked into your room. You only took five minutes in the shower, but hey, it was still relaxing. When you walked into your room, Hiei was sitting on your bed. You thought no one would be in your room, so you could get dressed in peace. You were wrong. Hiei looked up at you, and he went wide-eyed and blushed. _Oni baka! Out!_ You covered yourself with your arms as you yelled at him mentally. He heard you yell at him, and got up, and left the room, closing the door behind him. Unbelievable. That was the only word you could think of at the moment for what happened. Hiei saw you fresh out of the shower. What a git. You shook your head, clearing your mind, and went over to the small bureau that was against one of the walls. It had a few pairs of clothes in it. You got dressed into a deep blue tank top with a black dragon on it, and black shorts. Then, you started to brush your hair. When you finished brushing your hair, there was a knock on the door. "Enter." You sat on your bed.

The door opened, and Hiei walked in. He closed the door, then looked at you. "Sorry for a couple of minutes ago." You shook your head at him. He took it as you were telling him it was alright, just don't do it again. He was still blushing slightly though. "If it's alright, I have a couple things I want to ask you." You patted the bed beside you, and he went over and sat down on the bed, a few inches away from you. "For one, why did it take you so long to get to the house and get me out?" So predictable. He didn't notice you there.

You sigh, and lay back on the bed. "I was there right after you told me to come save your sorry butt. Well, when night hit, anyway. You were under a spell, so you didn't even see me get in there." _I was there only one day less than you were._

Hiei caught your though, so he didn't ask further on that subject. "Did you know who the demon was? He seemed really shocked about you when I saw him. That is, when you were, well, an angel." He was edgy about the topic. You couldn't blame him.

"Yeah. I know who he is." You sigh, and he looks at you. He was curious, so you couldn't just leave him hanging. "His name is Helios. He's my... brother..." You didn't really like calling him your brother, but you couldn't not call him brother. He was related to you by blood, so you couldn't even call him a step-brother.

Apparently, Hiei noticed that you didn't exactly like the topic on Helios. He went on to an even harder question. "So, why do you call yourself a demon when you're an angel?" That question was annoying.

You look at Hiei, and see that he really is interested. Why not just give him the answer, so he could leave it alone. "I'm not just an angel. And even the angel form isn't exactly an angel. It's an archangel." You didn't like the topic on the Luna Archangel, seeing as how you just now know about it yourself. You knew you were, but you never used the form. Until you can use the form perfectly, you wont like talking about it. That's just how you are.

Hiei saw that you didn't really like the topic. He wanted to ask you what else you are, but decided not to, you could tell. He wasn't that unpredictable, now that you thought about it. Although, him being in your room when you came out of the shower, was quite unpredictable. It was so not cool. But hey, what could you do? After all, now that you thought about it, it was too late to use the reverse time thing. "Well, that's all I wanted to ask you." Hiei just had to say the obvious out loud, didn't he. "I was told to tell you something by Koenma," he continued. Now what did Koenma want? A back massage? Hiei smirked a little. "He told me to tell you that we're all getting a day of vacation tomorrow, because of that mission taking so long for us to complete." Koenma wanted Hiei to tell you that? He must have already told Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke himself. Well, why not just go along. Right when you were about to ask him about this little vacation, he continued to talk. "It's to the beach." You smiled a little, and Hiei got up from the bed. He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, leaving you to your peace and quiet. It was thoughtful of Koenma to give a vacation to the gang. But why? You knew it wasn't just for the mission. He probably wanted to sneak around and get the Forbidden Nova from you when you weren't looking.

To bad for him, you're smarter than that. You grabbed the Forbidden Nova from your pants pocket that was currently on the floor. You looked at it for a second, contemplating on what to do, exactly. It didn't glow, so you knew that it wasn't going to change you. You put it near your heart, and it still didn't glow. It touched your shirt, and went through without tearing it to reach your skin. Without the glow, you guessed, it wouldn't change you into your form. You pushed it fully into your skin. You were right, it didn't change you. Turns out, you don't even need a pocket for it. Awesome. No one will be able to steal it from you now. Unless, that is, they cut into your heart and rip it out of you. Ow. You glared at the thought. No one was going to be cutting into you to get it. That's all there is to it. You wished that you could just go to sleep, sense you couldn't just pass out. It took up so much time, but it seemed to take only a couple of seconds. Sleep was useful after all. But sense you can't sleep, it isn't useful to you.

Instead of just thinking about what you can't do that you want to do, you start to train. It was easy for you to train. You started doing push-ups, squats, running in place, and other exercises you knew where helpful. Throughout the whole time you were training, you were thinking about the trip to the beach tomorrow. It sounded like fun.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Alrighty then, this chapter is over.

Please look forward to the next chapter, and more trouble.


	12. Chapter 12: Vacation

When the sun started to raise, you could tell that someone was getting up. You took off your clothes, put on a light blue bikini with red lining, then put the shirt and pants back on. What was the harm with getting ready early. You walked out of your room, and to the kitchen. No one was there yet. Sighing, you took out a few things from the fridge. When everyone got to the kitchen, there were waffles and scrambled eggs set on the table. Also a salad in a large bowl. The salad was for Kurama, and for yourself. The rest was for the rest of the group. When everyone saw food set out, they were happy. That is, everyone was happy except for the stubborn oaf Hiei with his usual cold countenance. Nonetheless, everyone sat around the table and began to eat the food. Kuwabara and Yusuke wolfed down their food. Kurama ate very slow, and politely. Hiei just ate. There was no defining the way he ate. He just ate. You were still a little weird with being in their gang. It was odd. Two human idiots, a pretty boy, and a baka. Along with you. It was just weird. It will probably take a while for you to get used to it.

Once everyone was through eating, Kurama did the dishes. Once the kitchen was clean, and everyone was sitting in the living room, Koenma walked in. You didn't hear a word that he said. You didn't care. After Koenma left the room, Kuwabara and Yusuke raced up to their rooms. Kurama paced himself, like usual. Hiei stayed down in the living room sitting on the couch. You were sitting on the floor in front of the couch. "Ready for the beach?" So that was what Koenma was saying. He was asking everyone if they were ready for the beach. At least, you think that's what Koenma was saying. Why else would Hiei ask you that?

In response, you just nod. _Of course._ Hiei caught your thought for sure. You knew because he smirked. Why smirk at you for being ready? Right, it's probably not at you being ready, it's probably at the fact that you still use your mind to talk to him, slightly. Well, whatever. You don't want to speak aloud, so you wont. There was no problem to that. Right after thinking about it, the three people that went to their room, came back downstairs. Kuwabara was in a pair of red swim trunks with white kittens all over them. Yusuke had blue swim trunks with a saying on them. You didn't read it. Kurama was in his clothes. So you were right. There are only two childish oni bakas. You didn't feel like riding to the beach though. "Which beach?" You wanted to teleport there.

Instead of getting an easy response, you got an annoying response. The answer came from Yusuke. "A closed off beach." He smiled, and you glared at him. No teleporting to the beach to get away from the bakas. Great.

Everyone went outside to a car. Kurama got into the driver seat. Before Hiei could get to the passenger side, Kuwabara got in. Hiei got into the back, and you sat in the middle. That left Yusuke sitting next to you to your right. You wanted to get to the beach fast. Cars were not your favorite things. Kurama started the car, and got onto the road. The hum and vibration of the car was making you a little dizzy. You never did like cars. As the car was driving along the road, you ended up leaning your head onto Hieis shoulder. You usually leaned to the right, but thank Venus you stopped yourself from it this time. You didn't want to lean on Yusuke. You didn't want to lean on Hiei either, but it was alright. He was comfy. Yusuke was about to make a snide comment on you leaning on Hiei's shoulder, but Hiei glared at him. You could tell. Hiei's glare shut up almost anyone. You thought his glare was cute cool, so you wouldn't shut up.

After a while on the road, your eyes closed, the car came to a halt. It stopped completely and you were glad. You sat straight up, and saw the beach. Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke had already gotten out of the car. Hiei just got out. You slid out of the car and closed the door. The air was so fresh. It smelt good. A little salty, but good. Kuwabara and Yusuke had dove into the water, and were swimming out to try to catch a couple waves. They didn't have surf boards, so you knew that they were going to just try to swim on the waves. Kurama set a towel down on the sand and shed his clothes. He was in plain white swim trunks. He laid down on the towel and started to relax. He was just going to catch some sun. Hiei, he went a little bit away from everyone and sat in the sand. He just wanted to be alone, it seems. You stripped off your clothes and put them next to Kurama. He wouldn't do anything to your shirt and shorts. He was too nice. You walked along the shore on the sand barefoot. The cool sand felt good on your feet. After a while, you reached a cove. A small, secret area. You walked into the water, and it was warm as well as cold. It was warm from the sun, but cold from the water entering it. You smirked at it. If Hiei wanted to be alone and dwell on his past, or whatever, this was the perfect spot for him.

You walked away from the cove, and reached Hiei. Instead of telling him about the cove, you were going to bring him there. You grabbed his arm, pulled him up, and started walking toward it. "What are you doing?" You ignored him. "Where are we going?" You ignored him again. "Are you listening to me?" You shook your head.

Hiei was irritated by you ignoring him, and admitting that you're ignoring him. You got to the cove and stopped. Hiei looked at it, but didn't move. You let go of his arm and smile at him. "Here. Perfect place for you to mope."

About to walk away, you just smile at him. He wasn't going to let you go that easily. So he spoke to you. "Who said I was moping?" You raise an eyebrow at him. He knew that you thought that he was moping. "I just don't want to swim. I don't like the beach." You tilted your head at him. You thought that Hiei would love the beach. He then mumbled something, but you heard him perfectly. "I can't swim..."

Instead of laughing, you just smirk. He thought you were going to laugh at him, and that you were up to something, you could tell. "I'll teach you." His expression was curious. You snicker at him. "Do you have swim trunks on?" He nodded, suspicious. "Take off your boots, cape, and the rest. All you need on are your trunks." He was going to just walk away, but you stopped him by grabbing his arm.

He sighed, and you let go of him. He took everything off until he was just in his swim trunks. They were black, and they had skulls all over them. You smirked at him. He was about to question you, but you stopped him by grabbing his arm. You pulled him into the water. Even though the water was only up to his thigh, he was glaring at it. Priceless. You put your hand on his shoulder and he looked up at you. You smirk and shove him further into the water. He was up to his chest in water now. He had a six-pack, now that you look. He was glaring a cold, defiant death glare into the water. It was hilarious. If you weren't so good at keeping in emotion, you would have bursted out laughing right then and there. You went over next to him. "Why are you teaching me to swim?" He had a cold tone. It wasn't to you though, you could tell. The cold tone of his voice was directed to the water.

You wanted to mess with him a little. It couldn't be helped. So, you dove deeper into the water, and when you surfaced, you started to swim on your back. "What are you, a scaredy-cat? Come on. Kuwabara can even swim." The insult got to him. He dove into the water. You stopped swimming, and looked under the water for him. He wasn't coming up.

The idiot should try to swim, at least. Instead, he was letting himself go all the way to the bottom. Was he even holding his breath? You dove under and got to him. It was stupid of you to not check how deep the area was. He hit a deep spot. It was just about thirteen feet deep, you guessed. You swam down to him, grabbed his arm, and pulled him up. He started having a coughing-fit. While he was coughing, you were holding his arm, making sure that he didn't end up going back down. It would be funny, but also wrong. After his coughing fit, you swam him over to the shallower end. He stood there as you explained to him how to swim. Instead of showing off, you swam normally, showing him how. Once or twice, you could tell he was watching you, but not paying attention to what you were trying to teach him.

After a good five hours of teaching Hiei how to swim, he got it down. He was a natural swimmer. He just had to learn. Since it was just about nine when you got to the beach, you estimated it to be around two O'clock. Eating was on your mind when you thought about the time. You missed lunch. You swam to the shallow end, and got out of the water. Hiei was curious as to what you were doing, so he followed you as you got out. Both you and him were pruned from being in the water that long. You started to walk along the shore, back to the group, and Hiei walked beside you. He could tell that you had food on your mind, because he did as well, you could tell. When you got back to where everyone else was, there was a cooler next to Kurama. Kuwabara and Yusuke were swimming again. Kurama was relaxing, still laying on his towel. You walked over to the cooler and opened it. No food. Just sodas. You frowned at the cooler. Hiei reached in and pulled out a Dr. Pepper. He saw you frowning and smirked. Then his stomach growled, and he frowned as well. Kurama heard Hiei's stomach growl, then your stomach growl, and looked up. "Where were you two?" He just needed to ask where you were instead of tell you were the food is.

You look at him and sigh. "Swimming." You didn't want to say any more. You were too hungry to want to say more. Even to Hiei.

Kurama must have noticed that you and Hiei were starved, because he pointed over to the car. "I packed a few things before we left. There should be something left for the two of you in the back." It's final. Kurama was a pretty boy, but he was a savior also.

Instead of staying there to talk to him, or to thank him, you just nod your head in thanks and go over to the car. Hiei was walking beside you. When the two of you looked, there was nothing left but crumbs in the car. You glared out at Kuwabara and Yusuke, knowing that they must have eaten everything. You looked over at Hiei. "Hungry?" He nodded. You took his hand, and teleported off the beach, to a fast food restaurant. Good old McDonald. You ordered a happy meal, and Hiei ordered a large fry. Everyone in there was watching you and Hiei as you ordered your food. There wasn't a pool for a few miles of there. You didn't care about the looks. You got your food, paid for everything, then left. When you got out of sight, you teleported Hiei and yourself back to the cove. You sat to the side away from the water, leaning back against a rock that was pretty smooth. Hiei sat next to you.

The both of you ate your food, happily. Hiei finished his fries a little faster than he thought he would. You ended up giving him half of your burger. You ate your half burger, and your fries, and he ate his half burger. Food. What a wondrous thing.

After eating, you got back into the water. You liked the water too much to stay away from it when it was right in front of you. After a couple minutes, Hiei got in with you. You swam around for a good half hour, then sat in the shallow end. Hiei swam around for a couple more minutes, then sat next to you. You smile at him, and he actually smiles back. Hiei then leaned over to your face and kissed you. On the lips. You looked at him a little confused when he pulled away. You were blushing a little. And so was he. "Sorry. It's just that, I've... Uhm... Never mind." You kept giving him a confused look, so he continued. "I've wanted to do that for a little while now. Just forget about it. Okay?" You shook your head at him with a smirk.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~

A kiss from Hiei.

I'd say things are starting to move along, wouldn't you?


	13. Chapter 13: Danger

Hiei just kissed you. And admitted that he wanted to for a while. All you could do was smirk at him. You stood up, and Hiei's gaze followed you. He was obviously thinking that you'd respond in some way. _What, do you want me to call you a baka? Well, I wont._ You start walking away along the shore, back to the group. Surely, there was something going on. Halfway back to the rest of the group, you heard Hiei following you. So it took him a couple minutes to gather his thoughts. You reached Kurama with Hiei behind you. Not wanting to stand around, you decided to swim out to Yusuke and Kuwabara and show them both up by riding a big wave. You were just about in the water when a portal opened somewhere near Kurama.

You stopped right in your tracks and looked back. Koenma, in his teenage form, came through the portal. What did he want now? You were enjoying your little vacation. Then you noticed Kuwabara and Yusuke come out of the water and walk over to him. Might as well see what's up, so you walk over as well. He looked pretty serious. Wonder why. It better not be diaper rash. "Something has come up. I'm sorry, but your vacation stops now. All of you need to get ready for a mission. It's a dangerous one." He sounded quite serious. If Helios was up to something, you were going to smack him good.

Everyone nodded at Koenma, and got into the car. You didn't get in. There was no way you'd let yourself be lulled into unconsciousness by the annoying hum and vibration of the vehicle. They know that you're going to teleport, so Koenma took your seat. You shook your head, and teleported out of there. You ended up in your room. Changing into some clothes, you decide that you're hungry for a snack. While slipping on your baby blue T-shirt with a picture of a fairy alongside a butterfly that matched your black jeans nicely, you walked out of your room and down to the kitchen. You fixed yourself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and sat on the counter. Not your fault you found sitting on the counter top comfortable. After eating the sandwich, you got a IBC Root Beer out of the fridge and sat back on the counter. You sipped the soda slowly, waiting for the others to get back.

After an hour of sitting on the counter, sipping your soda, being slightly bored, the others walked in. Finally. You got off of the counter and walked over to them, also dropping your empty soda into the trash. Koenma didn't give you time to ask him anything. "Now, all of you go to your rooms and get properly clothed. This will not be an easy mission." With that said, everyone walked upstairs to their rooms. You have to wait even longer. Instead of going somewhere really comfortable, you just walk over to the wall and sit down. You leaned back against the wall and waited for everyone. Koenma enjoyed making you wait. You could tell.

When everyone got back down, they were all in their normal clothes. You stood up and walked over to Koenma with them. "There is a gemstone of sorts that is being sought after by a few powerful demons. You need to retrieve it before any demons do. The location of it is in demon world. Specifics are unknown. This gem needs to be secured. It could endanger everyone in human world. As well as in spirit and in demon world. All that's known about its appearance, is that it's jet black with a spot of sky blue near one end. Its true name, I do not know. That is, at the moment. All of you will search together in demon world for this gem." He then waved his hand and opened a portal. It took a couple minutes, but you didn't care. You used enough teleporting today. Let him use his energy. Keep yours.

Koenma was about to continue blabbing on, so you slipped into the portal before he started. And so did everyone else. Everyone appeared in demon world in the middle of a wide open field. Perfect spot. Baka. Koenma's way to stupid for the job he has. Oh wait. All he does is stamp papers and give out missions. Yeah, he's to stupid for it. Heh-heh. You've always had a good sense of direction for finding things, so you started walking East. Hiei, seeing as how he remembered that you were the one to find the mining town, followed. The rest of the group started to follow you after they saw Hiei following you. They think Hiei is the one that knows where he's going. Bakas. You're the one leading them.

After walking to the East for a few hours, you came upon a mountain range. Climbing wasn't your thing, but it had to be done. Hiei wanted to know exactly where you were leading them, you could tell. Too bad. You don't even know where you're going. You just wanted to see what was East. Usually, you would have went the other way as soon as you got to a mountain range. But, sense people are following you, you have to make them think you know what you're doing. Even though you yourself have no idea what you're doing. There wasn't a single path up the mountain, so you just kept walking straight when you could. There were a lot of boulders in the way, so here and there, you did end up turning a few times. Plus, you wanted to see what was at the top. The group kept on following you up the mountain. It was obvious that they all thought that you knew what you were doing. Mistake. You forgot the mission. You were just exploring at the moment.

Once you reached the zenith of the mountain, you could see for quite a distance. Then, you noticed that the group was still with you. After noticing the group there with you, you remembered the mission. Oops. To make them think you were just looking for the right way to go, you took a look around in all directions. There was an even higher mountain to the South. It looked like a challenge to climb. You wanted to climb it. So, you started heading toward that mountain. You had to walk down the mountain you were currently on for a mile or so, but then you started an ascent again. The group kept following you, surprisingly. Kuwabara was starting to doubt you, you knew, because he started wining about how it's probably the wrong way and that his feet were killing him. Poor, poor baby. He wines more than Koenma. Halfway up the mountain, there was a cave. It was beginning to hit nightfall and everyone was getting tired. So instead of continuing up the mountain, you went into the cave. It was time to rest. In the morning, you would lead the group up the mountain again.

There was a growl in the cave. It was pitch black in there, so you couldn't really see. Only because you were a demon accustomed to the night, you could see a little. There was something further in the cave. Only Hiei and Kurama seemed to notice the growling, besides you. Wonder what kind of demon pretty boy is. Hiei is probably something pretty cool to. Another growl sounded through the cave. This time Yusuke heard it too. Everyone except Kuwabara was looking to the back of the cave. Kuwabara was sitting near the front of the cave, relaxing. There was a small vibration in the walls and on the ground. Whatever it was that was growling, had to be big. You saw a slight movement further down the cave. Instead of staying with the group, you started walking further into the darkness of the cave. It was quite obvious that only you could see in the darkness of this area.

When you got further back in the cave, you saw a tail. A really, big tail. It looked like it was an overgrown lizards tail. You got about two yards away from it and saw a head. A snakelike head with lots of fangs. Oh boy. It wasn't a lizard. It wasn't a snake. It was a dragon. You lead the group into a dragon demons cave. Great. Just what you needed. You forced yourself to strain to see colors, shades, and definitely shapes. It was a pretty big dragon. It had black eyes. Yellow colored claws, and also deep red scales. It wasn't just any dragon demon you stumbled upon. The red dragon demons were known to fight til death. Reds were the most deadly dragons. Why couldn't you have come into a blue dragons cave? Or a speckled orange dragons cave? This was not going to be a relaxing night. The dragon turned its head to you, and you stared it in the eyes. Not a good move, but you wanted it to know that you didn't fear it. First mistake of the night. It shot out a powerful orange-yellow flame with blue in the center. This dragon demon was in a fighting mood. So not cool. You dodged it just in time.

The fight raged on with you dodging the dragons flame, fangs, and claws. Luckily, you lured the dragon far back into the cave. The group would only feel vibrations. They wouldn't hear a thing. After a good hour and a half of fighting the demon, you killed it with a slash right in its neck. Lucky. The dragon demon was so proud of itself that it left its neck unguarded. Even though it was only unguarded for a few seconds, you got the strike in.

You walked back to the group, and everyone except Hiei was asleep. Now why was Hiei awake? He should be sleeping. "You alright?" You nod. You didn't really get hurt. The only strike the demon landed was a claw to your back. Why the back...? It wasn't deep, so it was healing itself pretty nicely. Hiei had a relieved look on his face. He was actually a little worried about you. That was different. You thought he would've been cheering the demon on to kill you the best it could. Then again, only earlier that day, he did show that he cared about you. He was starting to confuse you a little. You didn't know what to expect anymore. Instead of raking your mind for a few answers, you sat next to Hiei right outside the cave.

By morning, the air was fresh and cool. It was inviting. Everyone woke up in the cave, and when they walked into the fresh morning air, they stretched out. It was obvious that they all liked the mountain air. Even though it was in demon world. Whether you were in demon world or human world, you always liked the fresh mountain air. When everyone was ready to keep on moving, you lead them further up the mountain. It was a good day. You had a feeling that the day would only get better.

Just so happens, you were right. It was just about five-thirty. Only half an hour left until sunset and you reached the top of the mountain. When you looked down, expecting a descent, there was a whole forest. After a good seven miles, by the look of it, the peak of the mountain was there again. The mountain was thick, you know, but you never would've expected a forest to be at the top of the mountain. Let alone in a crevice at the top. It was amazing. Everyone was awed by the forest. Turns out, you do have a good sense of adventure. They'll think that you found a good area to look for the gem-thing when you actually wanted to just look around. It was a perfect place to explore. You couldn't help but smile a little at your find. The air was a little thin, sure, but that was expected on such a high mountain. You began the small descent down the ledge of the mountain to get into the forest area, and everyone followed. When you reached the forest, the air was so clean, so fresh, so inviting, that you didn't want to leave. Ever. It was so nice up there that anything was possible. It was unbelievable that such a place existed in demon world. It was such a gorgeous place.

Everyone else thought so too. You could tell by the look on their faces. Heck, even Hiei had a small smile. You began walking into the forest, looking around at the luscious trees. The group was a good yard or two behind you, taking their sweet time overlooking everything. Then, in a split second, everything grew humongous. You looked back at the group to see what they thought, and you saw their feet and the bottom half of their legs. They were also huge! You looked up at them, and they were like giants! Everything except for you, grew! Hiei looked down at you, and he had a shocked countenance. He looked so surprised. Wonder why. You were only so tiny it was ridiculous. Hiei didn't notice that Yusuke didn't see you there, and was about to step on you, so he wasn't going to stop him. You were about to be squished. Literally.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Well now, Kieva is about to be forest(road) kill because of Yusuke.

Any idea why she's gotten to be so small now?

Make your guesses, and wait for Chapter 14!

Which will be out tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14: Fairies

And so, the story continues where it left off.

Will Kieva be killed by way of being stepped on?

You will see right now.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

You couldn't believe that you were about to be stepped on by Yusuke. His foot came only a couple feet from you when he shrunk. He stood right in front of you. Something was different about him though. He had wings. His wings looked like. Fairy wings. Wait, why the Jupiter would Yusuke have fairy wings? His outfit was different too. He was wearing a pretty cool outfit, though you hate to say it. His wings were a pretty cool shade of brown that faded into a forest green as they approached the tips. He actually looked pretty cool.

Just when you were about to speak, Yusuke spoke up. "Kieva? You're a fairy?" Wait a minute. Huh? You weren't the fairy, he was. You looked down at yourself and noticed that you were wearing a dress. It slanted over to your left. There was no strap on your left shoulder. You looked to your back, and saw wings. They started as a deep shade of royal blue and faded into sky blue as they neared the tips. They looked pretty awesome. But why were you and Yusuke fairies? You had no fairy blood in you! And Yusuke was too human to be one. Not to mention he was also stupid to be a fairy.

Instead of responding to Yusuke, you looked up to the others. Kurama and Kuwabara had just stepped over to you and Yusuke. They shrunk also. Kuwabara was in a cool outfit. He looked stupid in it though. Then again, what outfit would ever make him look cool? He had really cool flame-orange wings fading into yellow. He didn't fit the wings. And yet, at the same time, he did, which was really creepy. Kurama on the other hand, looked awesome. His hair changed silver, and his eyes went yellow. He was wearing a robe type of outfit, but fairy style. It was white. His wings were crimson red fading into silver as they neared the tips. Thinking about it, he actually looked pretty good. You might even call him hot. You looked up, and saw Hiei still standing there. He wasn't coming over. Not cool. You flew up so you would be at his eye level. Using wings was easy for you. After all, you've done it before.

Hiei held his hand out in front of him and extended his index finger. You landed on his finger, and looked at him. He didn't fling you off of his finger. He actually steadied his hand so you wouldn't fall off at all. He was being nice. You smiled at him when you thought that. You felt your wings change a little. You looked back at your wings, and they had a shade of pink in them. Weird. You shook your head, and looked at them again. They were back to their normal shades of color. If having fairy wings was normal, that is. Hiei moved his hand closer to his face, and you felt weird.

Your wings vanished. Your clothes changed back to normal. You went back to your normal size. Not at the right time though. When you changed back to normal, Hiei fell over and you landed on top of him. You ended up kissing him on the lips because of the way that you had landed on him. Shocked, you pushed yourself up. Instead of sitting up, you fell back. Impact didn't occur. Wings were once again on your back. You were surprised at first, but then smiled at the fact that you didn't land on the ground. Your wings had a pink shade to them again though. It was weird. Really weird. You looked at Hiei and noticed that he had already gotten up and walked toward you. He shrunk, and started to fall through the air. You flew to him and held him in the air. He was wearing a really cool black outfit. His wings were black. They faded into an ocean blue swirled with cherry red as they neared the tips. "Handsome." You said what you wanted to keep to yourself. So not cool. Your wings had a few different shades of pink throughout them now. So did Hiei's.

His wings had a couple shades of pink in them. You thought that you would only imagine his wings with pink. But there he was with pink shades in his wings. "Beautiful." He just actually said that to you. He was flying on his own now, so you let go of him and landed next to everyone else on the ground. You wanted to start walking right then. Get thoughts out of your head. You were completely unaware that you were speaking out loud.

What you thought that you were thinking was really being said out loud. Everyone was hearing you. "Do I actually like Hiei? No way. Not possible. But true. It's improbable, but not impossible. Why me...?" Then, when you noticed everyone staring at you when Hiei landed, you noticed that you said all of that out loud. "Did I say all of that aloud?" Everyone except for Hiei nodded. "Forget everything I said." Your wings were really pink. They also had a shade of red in them now. Why were your wings like that. Why did you even **have** wings? Well, fairy wings. The angelic wings would be normal.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were saying something to each other. You didn't really catch any of it though. What you heard, was Hiei. "Kieva looks beautiful. The wings complement her further. She's cute blushing, too. I think... I think I-" He stopped talking and looked around. He saw that everyone was staring at him.

Kuwabara was going to start messing with Hiei, but Hiei glared at him and he shut right up. Everyone was silent. Except Kurama, who broke the silence. "So Hiei likes Kieva. They will be an interesting couple. A silent person with a stubborn person. I can already see the children they'll have." You stared at Kurama. So did everyone else. You flushed. Hiei blushed. Everyone then turned to you and Hiei. "I said that out loud, didn't I?" Kurama was being an idiot. Then again, it seems that thoughts can't be hidden and kept to oneself here.

Everyone started laughing at you and Hiei's reddened faces. Both you and Hiei, glared at all of them. Their wings got a hint of grey. Your wings went back to normal, as did Hiei's. This was going to be a long journey. If seven miles was the estimated distance when you were human size, then it would be about a hundred miles at this size. Then again, it was probably a lot more than that. Everyone sighed and started to walk in silence. Only an occasional stray thought was heard every few minutes.

After a few hours of walking in almost pure silence, it started to get dark. Once the sun had set, and everyone had walked a few more miles, there was a glow coming from further up ahead. Getting closer to the glow, you noticed that it was coming from up in a tree. Then again, it wasn't a single glow, for it was many. The tree had a lot of small glows in it. The tree must have quite a few fairies in it. You thought that only because the group was glowing. You had a glow, Hiei had a glow, Kurama had a glow, and even Yusuke and Kuwabara had a glow to them. It was strange, but then again, everything was lately. Instead of pondering it, you flew up to reach one of the branches near the glowing of the tree. When you landed on the branch you wanted to get on, you saw a few fairies standing near a door-shaped carving in the tree. One of them looked over at you. "You're new here?" You nodded, not really knowing what you could say to him. He looked like he was standing guard, and yet it also looked like he was just enjoying the night air. "You must be tired. Here, let me show you to a room you can stay in." He turned to the carving and pushed it. It really was a door. It was bright inside the tree. You walked in, following the guy that walked in, and the group started to follow you when they landed on the branch.

Fairies were all over the place. The tree was hollowed out, and it was huge inside. Then again, it would probably be pretty small if you were human size. You smirked, realizing that. The guy lead you to a door, and opened it. Inside the room, was a rose petal bed with a small window to look outside. It was simple, but really cool. You smiled at the guy, and he smiled back. When you walked into the room, you noticed that it was pretty cozy. It was just the right temperature for you. The petal bed filled the room with the scent of rose. It was awesome. "There are usually two to a room, so who will you be with?" The fairy guy wasn't joking. The petal, which would be really small if you were human size, was huge. It would fit two to three people on it. Hiei grunted and walked into the room with you. His attitude showed that he didn't want to be there, but his wings were silverish. "By the way. Your wings will get shades of different colors based on your emotion. For example, his wings have a shade of silver in them. He's relaxed. Red would be love, pink would be embarrassed, blue would be calm, yellow would be confused, black would be angry, and so on. The list goes on. You just have to get used to it." The guy smiled again, then started walking away, and Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke followed him.

You sat on the petal bed and Hiei sat next to you. Your wings were blue already, so no new shade seeped into them. Hiei's wings were black into blue with red, but with some silver in them at the moment. He looked pretty cool. Before you caught yourself, you noticed that you were smiling at Hiei. You were going to force the smile away, but then noticed that Hiei was smiling back at you. "I feel weird..." You forgot already that your thoughts would be said out loud. When you heard your voice, you looked away from Hiei.

A shade of pinkish red started up in your wings. You glared at them. But then you tilted your head. You knew that pink would be there, but why red? You looked back at Hiei and noticed that his wings still had silver, but they also had some more red in them now. Now just what did that guy say red was...? You raked your brain for the answer. Love. That was what the guy said red was. Wait a moment. You 'love' Hiei? He 'loves' you? Nah. The guy probably meant some other color for love. Red probably meant hungry or something. You could agree to that meaning for red. You were hungry. Before you could get up, you noticed that you didn't want to move from the petal. You were tired. It must be because of you being a fairy at the moment. After all, you never got tired.

Hiei was also tired, you could tell. There was a hint of deep green in his wings. So green meant tired. You didn't turn to look at your wings. You already knew that they would have green in them. Hiei yawned, and laid back on the petal. You followed his example and laid back as well. The petal was really cozy. The room temperature was fine, you were sure, but you started to feel cold. Involuntarily, you scooted right next to Hiei. You put your head on his chest, curling up a little. The next thing you knew, Hiei had put his arm around you, holding you close to him. You started to feel warm again. Also pretty comfortable. You smiled a little and snuggle to him, your head still on his chest. You took a shallow breath with a smile, and started to doze off. You could hear Hiei's heart beating. It had a gentle rhythm. His heartbeat was starting to lull you into sleep. You closed your eyes, feeling safe, and very comfortable.

Just when you were about to fall asleep for once, there was a loud _**thud**_ outside. The whole tree shook. It felt like there was a mini earthquake going on. There was a loud groan from outside. It sounded more like a mumble of some sort. You stood up immediately. You needed to know what was going on. Hiei got up as well. Before really thinking about it, you dashed out of the room. When you reached the front, where you had been lead into the tree, the door was closed shut. All of the light from the fairies were gone. You looked outside the window and saw something that you didn't expect.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

A giant flying gorilla!

No, no, I'm kidding.

Just couldn't help myself.

You shall see the unexpected in the next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15: Big Green and Ugly

Well now, we've made it all the way to chapter 15.

Please enjoy the fairy-related fun/danger.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

You were shocked when you saw a group of ogres. Fairies, well, they were believable to exist. But ogres. Well, it is logical. Just not to you. They were big, greenish brown creatures. It was hard to believe that they were real. They were **ugly** beyond anything else. You dimmed your light, which was instinct. You don't know how you did it. You just did. Hiei came up beside you, his light already dimmed. The whole tree shook again. The ogres were apparently trying to get the fairies out of the tree. Feeling like you should do something, you ran out of the tree. You jumped off of the branch and flew away from the tree to behind the ogre. The ogre turned to look at you when you let yourself light up again. He almost grabbed you. Luckily, you moved just in time. These ogres were fast. Not like in the story books. Then again, what is just like the story books? Oh yeah. Nothing. You pulled your right eye down with your index finger and stuck out your tongue at the ogre in front of you.

Just before he snatched you from the air, you were shoved out of the way. Hiei was helping you out. Kurama might show up to help. Kuwabara was probably fast asleep, as well as Yusuke. Those two slept like bears in hibernation. It was hard to believe that Yusuke was the one who usually lead the gang. Stopping yourself from thinking about things any further, you moved out of the way from another ogre trying to snatch you in midair. Each time one of the ogres hands came any where near you, you felt like gagging. The ogres were putrid. Hiei was also annoyed by the stench, you could tell. If you didn't know any better, you'd say that the ogres skin was made out of rotting, decaying flesh that was about three-hundred years old.

Your goal was to get the ogres away from the tree, so you started to taunt them to follow you. It was really easy. All you had to do was start flying away from them. They really were fast. They were right on your tail before you even knew it. One of the ogres tried to snatch you out of the air yet again, but you went behind a tree branch and avoided his smelly hand. When you got about a mile away from the tree with the ogre right behind you, you turned around to the them. Yep. You attracted the attention of the three ogres that were at the tree. They were all there trying to snag you. Then you noticed something. There was no way to get around them to get to safety. Unless you consider being caught 'safe'.

Unfortunately, you were right. The ogre grabbed you before you could even **try** to escape, which was just **so** unfair. When you were grabbed, you could've sworn that you would pass out from the odor of the ogres flesh. It was so bad. You struggled to free yourself from the ogres iron grip, but you couldn't get loose. You looked around, and noticed that it was only you there with the ogres. Hiei didn't follow. Kurama didn't even get out of the tree by the time you started to make the ogres follow you away from the there. This was so not cool. And most definitely not good.

The ogre that was holding you started to walk in the eastern direction. Luckily, this was the complete opposite way of the fairy hideout. The ogre reached a **huge** camp. Or at least it was huge to you. It was probably a little small to the ogre. After all, the thing had to be at least eight feet using human measurement. And it was fat. And ugly. Before you could continue the list in your head, you saw the ogre was going to drop you into a pot. Well, the more appropriate term for this, was cauldron. It was huge. It had a lot of water in it, and steam rising from the water. You didn't feel up to having a boiling hot bath. This was not going to end well. There was one thing that you knew was true about fairies. Their wings can't get wet. If a fairy gets its wings wet, it will never be able to fly again. You just barely got your pair of fairy wings, and you were about to lose them. This day sucked. Well, this night.

Even worse, the ogres was going to stick his hand in the water as well, which meant you had no way to escape from this horrible event. Then again, maybe you could cut his hand really bad before you hit the water. That would work. "Crescent Blade!" You were waiting for your trusty blade to appear to you. It didn't show. You couldn't use your blade as a fairy. You tried to go into your true form, but that also failed. You were sure that if you could become the Luna Archangel, you would be saved. But, sadly, nothing worked. "Stupid fairy body..." You were only seconds to being put into the water, when the ogre stumbled backwards.

When the ogre stumbled, you looked up at it. Hiei was in its face. You knew what Hiei was about to do, so you waited. You were right. Hiei punched the ogre in the eye. The ogre let go of you and held its eye. Hiei was strong even in a fairy form. Now that, was cool. Well, at least you can proudly say that you can trust a demon without getting backstabbed. After all, he came for you. He didn't let you lose your flight. When you looked at Hiei's wings, you noticed that his wings had no blue. They were pitch black fading into the deepest red you've ever seen. So it seems that that shade of red means pissed. Hm. Okay. But why was he pissed? There was only one answer to that question. He cared for you. The guy didn't mix up the meaning of red. Hiei must actually love you.

Being snapped out of whispering thought, you noticed that the other ogres, there must be like, twenty in the camp, were starting to go after you and Hiei. Not good. By this time, Hiei had flown down to your level and was at your side. You looked at him, then the ogres, then the area around you. Hiei was about to just grab your arm and drag you away into the forest, but you knew that you'd be caught by the ogres if you headed for the forest. You began to fly toward one of the ogres tents. After all, ogres wouldn't think to look in their own tents to find a couple of fairies. Hiei gave you a questioning look, but you didn't see it, so he followed you.

It was a great idea to go into one of their tents. Once you and Hiei slipped in and hid behind a couple of things, the ogres just kept on looking around outside, not even near the tents, to find the both of you. You sat down with a relieved sigh. Hiei flew over and landed right beside you. You looked up at him and saw that he wanted to know what to do next to get away safely. It was obvious that he thought that the ogres had good hearing. You stood up and shrugged, then started to walk around the tent. While looking up, you bumped into something really hard, and pretty cold. You backed up and looked at it. It was shaped like a ruby, but it was jet-black. Hold on, jet-black?! You flew up to see the top of it. Sure enough, it had a sky-blue spot on it. "What would ogres want with this???" You slapped your hands over your mouth. You completely forgot that you thought aloud as a fairy.

Hiei looked over to you, and you flew down to him. He looked curious, so you whispered to him that you found the gem thing that the group was looking for. You pointed over to it, and he looked at the size of the thing. This was bad. Being so small, you wouldn't be able to lift it up with just you and Hiei. You had to get the group. But that meant getting out of the ogre base and then going right back to it. With more fairies nonetheless. The ogres weren't about to be blind to a group of fairies right in their camp. Their home. This was bad. Really bad. You needed to think of something, but that would mean talking to yourself, which was out of the question right now seeing as how there are a whole bunch of ogres around.

After trying to decide what to do by using motion, which was just not working for you, there was a noise from the entrance of the tent. Oh yeah. Ogres don't think. Much. You ducked down behind some stuff that was nearby, Hiei did the same, and the ogre started to look around, luckily, he started to look near the back. You darted out of the entrance, Hiei following you, and started to run out of the camp. You wanted to fly out of the ogres camp, but flying would get you unwanted attention. It was obvious that Hiei thought the same thing, for he was running instead of flying as well. You had a lot of luck right then, because none of the ogres noticed you or Hiei. Only a minute later, you reached the tree again. By this time, Kurama was on the branch near the door looking around. Yusuke and Kuwabara were most likely still sleeping. Kurama noticed you and Hiei as soon as you both landed on the branch after a short flight.

Without any delay, you spoke. "Kurama, we found the gem." You could tell he was going to question how you knew, so you stopped him from speaking by speaking first. "Yeah, I'm sure it's the right thing." You went over to beside the door and leaned against the tree.

Noticing that you didn't want to talk anymore, Hiei spoke for you. "It's in the ogres camp in one of their tents." Hiei then walked inside to get Yusuke and Kuwabara, so you followed. Right behind you was Kurama. Walking into the room where Yusuke and Kuwabara were put together, you noticed that they were sleeping, slightly drooling, snoring, and hugging each other smiling. Once again, you wished that you had a mind camera. From both of them jolting up-right, awake, you knew that Hiei spooked them in their minds. "We have work to do." Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other then at Hiei again. Without a second thought, Hiei walked out of the room. You followed him, not wanting to stay near the bakas for too long.

A few seconds later, Yusuke and Kuwabara came out of the room and the group started heading for the front door. Once the group made it out of the tree, they started heading for the ogres camp to retrieve the gem. The name of the thing was bugging you. You really wanted to know. For now, you were just gonna call it Jet. After all, it is jet black. With the exception of that one sky blue spot. And for the fact that it was huge while you were a fairy. The name Jet fit it perfectly. After a few minutes of flying nonstop, the group reached right outside the ogre camp. It wasn't exactly quiet. The ogres thought that you and Hiei were still hiding away in the camp. Well, they were wrong, but you weren't about to tell them that.

The group landed on the ground, and started to sneak into the camp, you leading them. After all, you knew which tent had Jet. Luckily, everyone made it inside the tent without being noticed. You pointed to the gem, and everyone but Hiei looked over and went a little wide-eyed. It seemed like they didn't think we could get it out of there. Oh well. Still had to try. Everyone circled it and got ready to lift it up. You counted down to one from three whispering, then everyone hefted it up. It was amazingly light. Weird. It felt like a pebble. But only a big one. With a couple seconds of just standing there, everyone started to walk out of the tent. You just had too much luck at the time. Bad luck that is. And also bad timing. An ogre saw Jet and the group. "Kuwabara, distraction!" You kept walking, but started easing into a running pace so everyone could keep up and know what to do. Kuwabara did what you told him to do, mumbling. He let go of Jet and flew up right in front of the ogre. The ogre tried to clap him, but he moved. He was a good distraction. Everyone made it out of the camp and into the forest.

Directly after getting into the forest, Kuwabara started to book it for the forest as well. He did a good job. The ogre was too busy swatting the air near its head to notice that he had already left. Out of the camp and in the forest, everyone continued at a walking pace instead of a running pace. They had reached safety, for the moment. Everyone actually made it to halfway out of the forest with good time. It was just barely sunrise. The lucky part was that the ogres didn't chase them. They must've still been looking in the camp to find them. Dumb old ogres. But the best part was yet to come. "I see you found my gem for me. I'll be taking it now." Some guy was there. The voice was deep, and mocking in a sense. But it was also a little familiar. You couldn't remember where from though. Everyone looked around, but they didn't see anyone. Then there was a small _**thwack**_ and Kuwabara hit the ground, out cold. Then you saw who the guy was...

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Horrible cut-off point, I know.

The time has come for the waiting game.

What I mean by that is this:

I have really bad writers block.

Everything to this point had already been typed

That's why I could get them out so fast.

So, the bad news is this:

I have no idea when I'll be able to get the next chapter out (-_-')

Everyone following the story, I now ask of you to call upon your patience.


End file.
